Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma
by DragonSwanQueen8
Summary: Sequel to Mayor's Emma Dilemma. Emma finds out from Rumple that Henry has a twin sister who was stolen at birth when she was unconscious after having given birth to Henry while in prison. They must find her and bring her home. What kinds of trouble will they get into. This is one family trip they will never forget. Rated M. Swanqueen pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

:Sequel to Mayor's Emma Dilemma:

Chapter 1

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. It's finally here! The second part of the Dilemma series! What's going to happen next? How is Emma going to react to finding out she had a baby girl the same time Henry was born? How is everyone going to react? They will have to search for Henry's twin sister. Eventually we will find out more about Ruby. How will the new romance proceed with Elsa and Ruby? Will it work out especially since Elsa is the Queen of Arendelle. How will Anna react to it? Will they ever find out about Ruby's lineage? Will anything get in the way of them finding out? We know eventually Regina will realize her dream of experiencing pregnancy but not right away lol. And what of Zelena and Lily? Ingrid and Maleficent? We know Lily is pregnant. And Emma and Regina just had three new additions to their family, how will they deal with adding another daughter to their family? How will Henry react to the fact he has a twin sister out there? There might be a character death in the future. Will August ever confront his father about the part he played in what happened when Emma was a baby? So many things are going to happen in this series. :) oh and dancing of course! And other secret talents coming out….

I'm also trying to work on Crimson Tattoos too. :) I know I have a lot of catching up to do LOL

Dedicated to the love of my life, and to SwanQueen fans everywhere!

####################

Previously...

"After putting the triplets down for the night, they received two visitors. Zelena had answered the door, seeing that Rumple and Belle were there. The look on their faces were very somber.

Zelena's eyebrow rose. "What's wrong?" She had a feeling their visit was going to be anything but pleasant.

Regina and Emma came downstairs just as Lily turned to look at them. Henry was curious as well.

"What brings you here, Rumple?" Regina asked.

Belle looked at her husband, knowing what he had to share was going to change their lives. "Maybe we all better sit down." She suggested.

Emma nodded as they let them in and they moved to the living room. "What's going on?"

Rumple sighed. "Emma… I just found out something… Disturbing. That day you gave birth to Henry? Do you remember what happened?"

"What do you mean?" Emma frowned in confusion. "I gave birth to him behind bars, thanks to your son. There was a doctor there with me and two nurses to help me with the aftermath of the birth why?"

"Were you not aware that you gave birth to twins that day?" Rumple asked, watching Emma's face.

###############

The color drained from Emma's face as she saw how serious Rumple was about his shocking revelation. "What?" Emma whispered hoarsely. "How could I have… I mean… I was in prison! If...if I had another baby… Wouldn't I have known it? There was a..a doctor and two nurses… I… A social worker was there too and um guards…" She was stumbling and trying to make sense of what had happened all these years ago.

Regina gasped as she looked at her wife and at Henry who had just moved to his blonde mother's side. He looked just as surprised as she did. "What did you find out?" She asked him as she moved to put her arms around Emma, wanting to be there for her.

"I..I have a twin?" Henry asked his grandfather.

Rumple nodded, stepping closer to them while Belle moved to Henry's other side. "Yes, you have a twin sister." He confirmed as he looked at Emma. "I would like to help you find out exactly what happened that day. Maybe refresh your memory if it has been tampered with. Belle, look in my briefcase and take out that folder…"

"And how are you going to help us find our daughter?" Regina asked.

Emma gasped, leaning against her wife and hearing what Regina said. It finally hit her hard as hot tears fell down her cheeks. Hearing Regina call her their daughter, touched her very deeply. "Yes. I need to know what happened to her. I want to find her. Is… Is she happy?" She hated it that she had no knowledge of having another baby. She'd missed out again on watching her grow up, being a part of her life. She trembled with fury, feeling her rage bubbling beneath the surface. "Who stole my baby?" Her eyes flashed.

Belle took the folder out and gave it to Emma. Her heart was breaking for her and she hoped she would be able to find her with Rumple's help. As a mother herself, she knew she would have moved heaven and earth to find her child.

"That's what we will find out deary." Gold promised as he took out the dreamcatcher he knew Emma kept in a special place.

Maleficent's heart was broken and hurting for her daughter. She knew what it was like to have a child stolen from her. She moved and hugged Emma tightly. "We will find her, I promise. And we will make them pay. We will bring her home where she belongs." She kissed her wet cheek.

Ingrid hugged her from the other side. "It's going to be okay. We will take care of this as a family." She promised.

Lily had a fierce look on her face as she waited for their parents to have their say, before she took Emma's hand into her own. She could feel exactly what her sister was feeling and since she found out she was pregnant, she knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for her sister. "We're going to get her back sis. I promise." She wanted to rip apart those responsible for hurting her family again.

Zelena hugged Emma tightly, her body shaking with fury. "We're going with you, no matter what. I bloody swear they are going to hurt for what they did. They will suffer!" She was still feeling raw after witnessing what Emma went through before she finally hooked up with Regina. And to see that Emma had a curveball thrown her way yet again, she swore that this time, they were going to do what they could to make sure Emma wouldn't face something like that alone. Emma was her best friend and her sister in law. There wasn't anything she wouldn't do for her.

Regina pulled Emma back into her arms, wanting to be there for her. She hated it that other people had hurt her like that. She wanted to obliterate them and to destroy them completely. "We'll take them down together and bring our baby girl home." She promised fervently as she kissed her wife's temple.

Emma was feeling so much love coming from her family and so much rage towards those who did this to her. She was grateful to have her family with her during this time. It helped even more, having Regina hold her like that. "Thanks." Her voice quaked but she wasn't going to let this bring her down. No, not after what she went through before. She was very determined to get her daughter back. She looked through the contents that Belle gave her. She found a newspaper clipping and several photographs of people involved in a black market scheme dealing with stolen babies sold on the black market for money. A deep growl emerged from her chest as her eyes began glowing with fury. "My baby… Was sold?! Through… The damned… Fucking… Black market?!" Emma's eyes glowed crimson red. "WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?!" The ground began to shake as the lights flashed.

"Emma! Outside now!" Regina poofed them outside, not wanting Emma to destroy their home with their babies sleeping upstairs. She knew sometimes a dragon's fury was unpredictable, especially one who was also a goddess.

Emma collapsed on the ground as she tried to regain her composure and to rein in her fury as she shook with rage. Regina hugged her tightly also wanting to make those people pay for what they did to her wife. She could feel her wife's pure white hot rage as Emma tried not to dragon out. She heard Amelia screaming upstairs and Emma's heart nearly stopped as she blinked her eyes back to their natural color and gasped.

"It's Amelia." Lily replied, knowing through the bond she had with the babies, exactly who was having a temper tantrum.

"I've got it…" Zelena and Lily as well as Ingrid moved upstairs to check on the babies.

Maleficent looked at her daughter. "Save that rage for those who deserve your wrath. Your children need you, Emma. Especially Amelia." She had a feeling that Amelia would have an extremely special bond with Emma. They all did. But there was something special about her middle child.

Emma got her breathing back under control as she stood up. She nodded, knowing her mother was right. "Yeah, I still need to know more about what happened. But first, our children need me."

Rumple and Belle nodded. "We're staying here until you're done."

"I'm so sorry you're upset. You don't deserve what happened Emma." Belle replied. She hated seeing her upset like this and wanted to offer her some comfort.

Zelena arrived with a screaming Amelia while Lily had Aliana and Ingrid had Alexander in her arms. Zelena put Amelia in Emma's arms. "Here's Mama." She crooned.

The moment Amelia was placed in Emma's arms, she stopped screaming. She had big fat tears falling down her cheeks, her face was red from the screaming fit she had earlier. She grabbed a fistful of Emma's hair and looked up at her Mama as if to ask if Mama was okay now. It became clear that Amelia had felt her mama's rage and her sadness and wanted to be with her, to be near her. It was as if she were protective of her mama and wanted to make sure she was okay.

Emma gasped as she looked at her daughter. She could feel what she was feeling and there was a tugging in her mind and heart as Amelia attempted to speak with her mama and to connect with her. She wanted to know why mama was upset. A tear fell down Emma's cheek as she realized what was happening. Amelia placed her tiny hand on Emma's chest right where Emma's heart was beating. And Emma felt warmth spreading there as Amelia attempted to heal her mama's broken heart.

Emma laughed softly as she kissed her daughter's head lovingly. "Oh Amelia, I'm going to be okay I promise. I didn't mean to scare you. Mama just got news… But when we find your big sister, everything will be fine again."

Regina gasped in surprise as she saw what happened with Amelia and Emma. She had no idea what their daughter was capable of but now she knew she was special. They all were. She took Aliana into her arms, noticing that she also wanted to reach out to Emma. She moved closer to Aliana could feel her mama's nearness. Alexander began crying, wanting to be close to his sisters and their mama.

Ingrid moved closer as well, smiling knowingly. Since the babies also had the blood of gods in their veins, they would be able to communicate with their parents earlier than human babies. "They know something upsetting has happened. They could feel you, Emma and they wanted to be here with you. And because Lily was here with you when this happened, because of the bond they share with her, they not only felt what you were feeling, they also saw what happened." She explained.

Emma lavished her love on their babies, letting them know she would be okay and that they loved them so very much. She had not meant to wake them up. But then again, she had not known how strong their bond was. It surprised her. She smiled when she saw how they were hungry so she proceeded to nurse them.

Regina smiled, glad to see her wife was calm now and that the babies presence had helped to sooth the angry dragon inside her wife. She sighed with relief, content with watching Emma nurse their babies. She fed Aliana from the bottle, humming to her.

Just then, Emma began singing part of an irish lullaby.

"Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Everyone looked at Emma as she sang, Regina gasped. "You have such a beautiful voice!"

Ingrid smiled knowingly. "She gets that from me." She murmured as she looked at Regina.

"You'll teach me that song?" Lily asked, wanting to learn some of the songs before her children were born. She knew some herself, but liked that Irish song her sister sang.

Emma nodded and smiled. "Sing it with me." She began again. "Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, hush now, don't you cry!

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, Too-ra-loo-ra-li,

Too-ra-loo-ra-loo-ral, that's an Irish lullaby."

Zelena also joined in, enjoying that song. By the time they sang a third time, they had the song memorized. Soon, the babies were asleep again and they had put them down for their nap before joining Rumple and Belle again.

Belle smiled at Emma. "You sing beautifully."

Rumple nodded and looked at Emma. "Are you sure you're ready for this?" He lifted the dreamcatcher as Henry moved to hug his mother, wanting to give her the strength she needed to find out what happened to his sister.

Emma sighed, grateful to have her son there as well as her wife. She looked at Regina before she spoke. "I'm ready. I need to know who took our daughter." She felt Regina squeeze her hand gently.

Henry nodded. "I need to know what happened to my sister." He was still getting used to the knowledge he had a sister out there. His eyes were bright.

Rumple nodded as he moved the dreamcatcher over Emma's head, drawing old memories from her, including those that were repressed somehow.

Soon, images showed up in the center of the dreamcatcher as everyone saw a younger Emma giving birth to her babies. They saw who was there in the birthing room with Emma. She gave birth to Henry first. Regina gasped, seeing him being born, knowing it was a rare treat to see this happen even under the dark cloud of the truth of what had happened. They saw how Emma cried after he was born, her heart breaking into a million pieces when the doctor tried to get Emma to look at her son. She knew if she did, she would not have been able to let him go. "I...I can't." She cried as she clenched at the bedsheets. The social worker came and the doctor tried again. Telling her she still could change her mind. Emma shook her head knowing she wouldn't be out of prison soon enough. She still had to serve her time out first. They saw the social worker take Henry away as Emma collapsed, trying to curl up and accept her fate. They saw a man inject something into Emma, telling the guards to come back later as the guards left and they saw Emma grow disoriented and soon it became obvious she was unconscious as they forced her back and put pressure on her abdomen. They saw that she'd given birth to another baby and then discharged the afterbirth. They saw the man whisper to two nurses and they took the baby away from Emma through another door as they informed the other doctor that Emma had finished and was just worn out from the birth and the stress of losing her son. They left, and had dumped Emma into her cell without allowing her to be cleaned up after giving birth.

By the time Emma finished watching what had happened, her face held silent fury. Her eyes glowing crimson red. She memorized the kidnappers' faces, remembering every detail of their features so she would hunt them down and make them pay for taking her daughter away. She knew the doctor had no idea what happened. But it was the nurses and the man she was interested in right now. She wanted to know who sold her daughter and who had the nerve to buy her as if she were a piece of property. She was growling softly, "Can you follow that man? Those women? Where did my baby go?" She felt Henry move closer to her.

Regina looked at Emma, concern in her eyes as she worried she would let her rage get out of control again. That was when she noticed Henry. His eyes were glowing for the first time. They'd turned green before turning crimson like his mother's were now.

Rumple tried to add his magic to the memory of those abductors and tried to follow them. The images on the dreamcatcher burned brightly as his magic wove through it, adding more strength to it. They soon found the man meeting the nurses. One nurse went her separate way while the other nurse followed the man and got into his car while holding the baby. She used wipes to clean her off and put clean clothes on her daughter before swaddling her in a blanket. It became clear they were taking her somewhere. They found out soon enough. A man and his wife was waiting for them. The man took out his wallet and gave them cash for the baby as they put her in the woman's arms. The magic then ended.

Emma was glaring hard, almost burning a hole into the dreamcatcher as she memorized the faces of the couple who bought her daughter. "Do you have their names?" She turned her attention on Rumple.

Regina reached over to their son. "Henry?"

Henry blinked before he turned to look at his brunette mother. "What?" He was panting angrily.

"Your eyes… They were glowing." Regina informed him. She knew he would be turning more like a dragon soon like Emma had said he would. "We're going to find your sister. I promise." She hugged him tightly.

Rumple looked at Emma, knowing once she had their names, she would find her daughter. "Miles and Susanne Jacobs." He then reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope for her. "This is a list of people involved with the black market dealing with buying and selling babies and children and women. Maybe this could be something you will want to look into after you get your daughter back. That couple… They bought her illegally and really do not have the right to be her parents at all. Here's their address. I found out when I was looking for information on my son. I apologize for what he did to you. But I needed to know more of the life he led. He was more than just a thief. He also bought and sold information. That's how I came across this." He admitted. "Apparently he was friends with someone who was involved with the black market. He didn't know the part his friend played in what happened with Henry's sister. It seems they took advantage of my son's connections to certain people."

Emma had a dark look in her eyes. "Don't apologize for what your son did to me. You've helped me before. That's all that matters. And you helped me today. I'm going to get my daughter back. And a lot of people will pay for what they did. I promise."

Rumple nodded. "We'd like to come with you. Belle would be more than happy to help with the babies. I doubt you will leave without them so it will help to have people helping you while you're dealing with this."

Emma sighed deeply. It seemed like everyone wanted to be there for her, to go with her. She chuckled wryly. "I guess. Those people have absolutely no idea who they've messed with." She looked at Henry and at Regina. She could see that something was going on with her son. "Henry? You okay kid?"

Regina looked at her wife. "His eyes were glowing too." She informed her.

Maleficent nodded. "Your son is getting in touch with his dragon. Looks like we're all going with you. We'll make this a family trip and a family reunion while taking those people down. I get a feeling your son's dragon will be making his first appearance soon." She smiled knowingly.

Emma took Henry into her arms. "I love you so much kid! You make me so proud! Are you ready to get your sister?" She had a dark knowing smile on her face. She could see he was no longer a child. But he would always be her kid, no matter how old he got.

Henry smiled and nodded. "Let's bring her home Mama. Nobody gets away with what they did to you and to my sister." He was feeling protective of her already. He was angry with how they'd separated him from her and how history had repeated itself once again. Once when his mama and his Aunt Lily had been separated and now the same thing had happened with him and his sister. He was getting fed up. Enough was enough! His eyes flashed. It was time to bring his sister home. "What's her name?" He asked his grandfather.

Rumple looked at Henry. "Her name is Mariam Gertrude Jacobs."

Emma had a look on her face. "What the hell kind of a name is that?" She knew if her daughter wanted to change her name, she would be happy to change it for her.

Regina's eyebrows rose as she looked at Emma, sharing a look with her wife. "I get a feeling she hates her name. Let's go get her. Thank you for letting us know about this Rumple. We probably should get packing and eat at Granny's before we go. I don't think we want to wait too long before we find our daughter." She then looked at Emma. "I'm going to call mother and let her know what happened. Is that alright with you?"

Emma nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm sure she would want to know since she's family too." Regina nodded as she made the call.

Everyone agreed and moved to start packing for their trip. They got the babies ready and packed for them, everything they would need. Three cars were packed and ready. Emma got her brand new van ready to take them where they needed to go. Emma and Regina would take turns driving. Henry would help with his siblings. He got them into their car seats and moved to where he would be able to keep an eye on them.

Cora arrived, having wanted to be there for them and to help with the babies as well. She hugged Emma tightly, her heart going out to her daughter in law. Henry Sr decided to stay behind and keep an eye on things for them while they went to get their granddaughter home. Cora joined Regina and Emma for the trip.

Maleficent and Ingrid rode with Rumple and Belle and Gideon.

Zelena and Lily took her green car that Regina had gifted to her almost a year ago. They made their way to the diner and moved inside as a family.

Granny and Ruby were surprised to see all of them there and it became clear something had happened as Emma and Regina filled them in on what happened while they gave their orders. Granny and Ruby were both shocked and dismayed to hear what happened with Emma and Henry and his sister. Ruby said she'd inform Elsa and Anna of what happened when she saw them. Granny decided to pack everyone some food and drinks to take with them once they had their fill. Her heart went out to Emma and Henry when she heard what happened. "When you bring your daughter home, bring her here so I can welcome her officially." Granny smiled as she hugged the Swan Mills family.

Soon, it was time for them to go. It was a good thing they left when they did, because as soon as they left, the Charmings arrived. Mary Margaret looked at Granny. "Was that… Emma?"

Ruby rolled her eyes. "What is it to you?"

David sighed. He knew they were still mad at them for what happened before. After Mary Margaret sat down with their son, he walked up to Ruby and Granny. "I really hope one day you'll forgive us. I still want to talk with Emma and see if we can't work things out. She was our daughter first and I know we've made a lot of mistakes. Maybe you can put in a good word… If not for Snow, maybe for me?"

"We'll see." Granny replied. "Probably not right away because things keep happening. It's not a good time. Maybe once everything settles, you might have a chance. I'm not sure about Snow just yet. You know how she gets."

David nodded. "Thanks. Just don't give up on us please. I know you both used to be good friends of Snow's. Please give us a chance. I'm working on my wife. Trying to teach her to be more considerative and to be careful of what she says. Remember she lost both parents when she was very young. She didn't have the upbringing she should have. I'm not trying to excuse my wife's actions…"

Granny sighed. "I know exactly what your wife is capable of. I don't need you to explain the reasons of her actions. It's just not a good time for Emma. Just let it go. When she's ready, you'll know. A piece of advice, keep your wife on a tight leash. Because when they get back… Should your wife try to get in the way… She's liable to become a dragon's dinner. Don't go looking for Emma. Let her come to you when she's ready. It needs to be on her terms. Not yours."

David swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. "Alright… Thanks." He licked his lips. "Can...can you tell me what happened?"

Ruby stared at David. "Remember when you and Snow stole Maleficent's egg? Well… Emma found out her son Henry has a twin sister. People stole her from Emma. She now knows exactly how her mother felt when you and your wife stole from her." She slapped her palms on the counter making David jump in surprise. Ruby then turned to look at her Granny. "I'm outta here. Going to pick up my bags and see Elsa. She needs to know what happened." She wanted to get away for a few days.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 2

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now Emma and her family are on their way to find Henry's twin sister and bring her home where she belongs. Those people who stole her will pay for what they did. But I do have quite a story planned for Miles and Susanne Jacobs. Something different this time. Can't wait to see what our Mariam will be like. Yes we will change her name to something better and more suitable. :) Gotta wonder what kind of damage Emma will do. LOL That's one very pissed off mama dragon.

A/N: sorry for not posting sooner. I'm still on cloud nine from finally meeting JMO! Jennifer was such a sweetheart! And got her autograph and photo op with her. Yayyyyy! I finally got to meet Lucy Lawless! It's taken 17 years to finally meet her after we saw her at the 2001 Pasadena Xena Convention so that was amazing! Love her! Still need to get Lana and Bex and some others eventually. Also met Annabeth Gish and Amy Acker as well as William B Davis and got their autographs and pictures taken with them. Wanted to meet Stephen Moyer and get his autograph, but the line was too long. :) Anyways… On with the story…

###############

In Arendelle…

"Wait a minute… Emma had another daughter and they stole her from my cousin?! Right after she gave birth to Henry? And they knocked her out and took her baby without letting her know she gave birth to twins?!" Snowflakes swirled around Elsa as her temper began to flare up.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded as she moved to hug Elsa. "I was shocked when I heard what happened and had to tell you…"

Anna came into the great hall. "Elsa! You'll never gue… Why is it so cold in here? What's wrong? Did something happen? Hey Ruby what are you doing here?"

Elsa and Ruby then proceeded to tell Anna about what happened with Emma and Henry and his sister. Anna was extremely shocked to say the very least.

###############

The line of cars made their way towards their destination. Before their trip had started, Mr. Gold had made sure Emma and Regina had the right direction to the Jacobs' home. He had also made sure everyone else did as well, just in case something happened.

Henry and Cora sat in the back with the babies. They'd made several stops so Emma could nurse them and change their diapers. Aliana would sometimes be bottle fed since she was closer to Regina while Amelia and Alexander were both closer to Emma. Amelia refused to take a bottle, but Alexander wasn't as picky even though he preferred to drink from his mama. Sometimes Alexander and Aliana would take turns drinking from the bottle or nursing at Emma's breast. They were already quickly developing personalities.

Sometime during their drive, Maleficent and Ingrid switched places with Henry and Cora so they could also spend time with the babies too, not wanting to be left out. It became clear which grandparents the babies preferred. Amelia adored Maleficent, while Aliana adored Cora and Alexander adored Ingrid. They loved everyone. But at this stage, they knew what they wanted when they were not with their parents. Alexander looked up to his older brother, Henry. Amelia also adored Zelena and Lily as did Aliana.

Alexander had also taken a liking to Belle during the trip and was fascinated by her ability to tell stories. All three babies listened to Belle with rapt attention when she decided to share some stories with them. It became clear to Belle that they understood what she was saying perfectly. She asked Ingrid about that when they'd switched rides again.

Ingrid smiled at the librarian. "That's very common among gods. Seeing they have our blood running through their veins, they will grow faster than the norm. Stopping once they become adults. It would make sense that they would pick up on our language just as quickly. They were also created with magic too. Seeing as both Lily and Emma grew up in the land of no magic, their growth slowed down. Had they grown up in the Enchanted Forest, they would have grown quickly just like the trio is growing." She explained.

Belle nodded. "That does make sense. I know Rumple and I both were born human. But once Rumple went and became the dark one, and he gave me Gideon, I have noticed my son is growing slightly faster than we did. Just not as fast as those babies are." It did make so much sense and it helped her to understand things better. She was always fascinated by things like that.

As Emma and Regina took turns driving, they both made calls to take care of what happened when Mariam was kidnapped and sold on the black market. They took legal procedures to make sure that Mariam would be placed with them. Seeing that Emma was the law, she would be able to take matters into her own hands. They also got the forms needed for Mariam to be able to change her name and Regina would be able to adopt her since she was still under 18 years old. It also helped to have Kathryn and Mr. Gold there to help them. They made sure to have all the bases covered so the people who stole Mariam from Emma would not be able to get away with what they'd done all these years ago.

They made one more stop to nurse and feed the babies and changed their diapers before they finally reached their destination. Emma was parked at the curb across from the house Mariam and the couple who bought her were residing at. She took several deep breaths as Regina took Emma's hand into her own, assuring her everything was going to be okay.

Regina looked at her wife and hugged her before kissing her. "Are you ready, Emma? Remember we're all here for you. It's time to bring our baby girl home where she belongs. Those people have no right to have her. You never gave her away because you never knew about her. That doesn't make you any less her mother. You gave birth to her and they took her from you." She reminded her.

Everyone else had already exited their cars and were waiting for Emma to make the first move. Cora, Belle, and Ingrid moved to the back of the van with Gideon so they could keep an eye on the babies for them.

Emma nodded, grateful to have her Queen there with her as well as her family. With a look of determination, Emma finally got out of her van. Regina moved to her side as Lily and Zelena joined them.

"Let's kick some ass." Lily replied, her eyes gazing at the house.

Zelena grinned wickedly. "They have no idea who they pissed off sis."

Maleficent had a dark, knowing smile on her face. "Let's do this, darling."

Gold smiled as he and Henry joined them. Henry was looking forward to finally reuniting with his sister. He reached out and grasped Emma's hand, giving his mother a reassuring squeeze.

Emma looked at her son and smiled darkly. It was uncanny, as mother and son, shared the same dark smile. Emma nodded as she began walking across the street. Her wife and son at her sides as everyone else followed her.

Once they made their way up the steps, Gold moved to stand next to Henry. He nodded at the blonde.

Emma knocked at the door. She heard voices in the background. A young woman's voice sounded out. "I've got it. Don't worry!" She quelled the panicked couple.

Before Emma could frown or think about what was happening, the door opened, the chain still attached.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Mariam asked.

They finally saw her as Emma tried to smile. She looked at her daughter, wanting more than anything to hold her in her arms. It was then she realized Mariam had no idea what her so called parents had done. Nor did she know they'd committed a serious offense against them. "Hi. My name is Emma Swan-Mills. We need to speak with Miles and Susanne. May we come in?" She asked.

Mariam didn't answer right away as she gawked at the woman standing before her. She looked like they could be related. She wondered if Emma was her aunt or someone like that. "I..umm well they're not ready for company. It just isn't the right time. Can you umm come back maybe later tonight?"

Gold interrupted before Henry could say anything to his sister. "I'm afraid not, dearie. We need to speak with them. They are under investigation right now. You do not want to obstruct justice do you?" He didn't want to alarm her just yet, but they'd come a long way and it was clear Miles and Susanne had kept this secret from Mariam. He wasn't surprised about that.

Emma's heart clenched when she saw the indecision on her daughter's face. She hated it that Mariam's life was about to be turned upside down and it was a feeling she understood all too well. She couldn't help herself as she reached out as much as she could, just to caress her face. "Please sweetie. This is very important. I'm so very sorry. But you deserve to hear the truth and you need to know what happened. They've been lying to you your whole life. I'm your mother and they took you from me."

The color drained from Mariam's face as she stumbled backwards in shock. She stared at Emma in surprise, seeing the truth in her eyes. She fumbled with the chain that kept them at a distance and finally got the door open. "M..my mother?" She whispered. "But… How did that happen?"

Emma moved inside the house and took Mariam into her arms, feeling her daughter sigh heavily as her legs shook. She held her and rubbed her back. "That's what we want to find out sweetie. This is your twin brother, Henry. You were separated at birth." Her eyes grew misty as she fought to keep her emotions under control.

Henry moved closer to his sister, noticing that while Mariam looked more like their mother, they also shared a lot of similarities. "Hello Mariam. Don't worry we will figure this out. We all came for you."

Regina smiled, eyes full of compassion. "Hello there. I'm your mama's wife. My name is Regina. I promise you, everything will be sorted out." Introductions would have to wait until they met the couple who bought Mariam off the black market.

Mariam could feel a deep sense of love pouring from these people who had just appeared in her life and knew they were telling the truth. She backed up out of Emma's hug. Right now, she felt fury building up inside her as she had a lot of questions that she needed answers to. She knew where to start. She wanted to feel her mother's arms around her again and to get to know her and her brother. But right now, there were more pressing matters that needed to be dealt with as she turned around and stormed toward the back of the house where the kitchen was. She wanted answers from the people who took her. She found them in the kitchen getting ready to shoot heroin into their arms. "NO STOP!" She ran to them at full force and slapped the needles away from them. She needed them sober. Well at least sober enough to answer her questions. She glared at them, panting as she prepared to ask them what had really happened. But before she could say anything, they spoke.

"Why did you do that? I need my fix!" Miles dropped to the floor and began making his way towards the needles.

"Get mine too honey!" Susanne replied as she wrapped a rubber band around her arm.

The others stopped the couple by getting rid of the needles and hauling Miles up to sit at the table. The surprised couple looked at the people around them.

"What did you do? Don't tell me you called the cops! I can't go back to jail!" They began to panic.

Mariam closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before she spoke. She knew their bad habits having grown up with them like this. She wanted to calm herself down first. "No, they're not cops. At least I don't think so. But yeah you should be worried. Just tell me the truth. Did you steal me from my mom? From my brother?"

Their jaws opened and closed in surprise. "How did…" They heard several growls and jerked as they tried to figure out where the growls were coming from.

Mariam scoffed. "So you did steal me didn't you?!"

"I...no not exactly." Susanne whimpered. "I can't have children. Legally or biologically. We tried to adopt but they wouldn't let ex-cons like us adopt. We love you. You know that! We bought you off the black market as a last resort. We knew it was wrong, but we were desperate!"

Emma's eyes grew black as she turned to look at them. "You're druggies! What the hell do you know about love?! You choose to use drugs rather than use the money for good. If you didn't steal my daughter, why the hell would you… Who the hell… What the f…" Her emotions were starting to get the better of her. "They knocked me out right after I gave birth to her brother! I had no idea I was pregnant with twins. And they stole her from me and sold her to you! How the hell could you buy a baby?! How could you, knowing the circumstances of a baby being sold was by being separated from his or her mother? How could you?!" She could feel her dragon wanting to come out as she clenched her fists.

Miles bowed his head in shame. "I'm sorry… We weren't always like this. We got bribed. We bought Mariam with cash. They said they would call us to return the favor. We owed them more than just cash. It was a business transaction for them. Until we resorted to using the black market to have our dream of being parents be realized… We'd never used drugs. We were trying to turn our lives around. We had bad luck, had gotten in trouble with the law, went to jail and had our records tarnished… We really tried to make an honest living. But then they had us deliver packages to certain people. One day our supplier pissed off the wrong people and in retaliation, they forced drugs into our system and we became hooked. Our lives were never the same again."

Susanna looked at Mariam. "I'm so sorry baby. We never meant to disappoint you. I know we need help. But those people will never let go of us. They will kill us if we try to get away."

"But you lied to me." Mariam had hot angry tears falling down her cheeks. "You never told me the truth. You knew and you kept it from me! You're not my parents. They are." She looked at Emma and Regina before she looked at Henry. "They're my family and you kept me from them instead of doing the right thing. You should have called the law. They could have helped you. They would have been able to help you get a new fresh start for doing the right thing."

Susanna had tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry! I really am! I was just so scared and desperate." She turned to look at Emma. "I'm sorry! Please! I want to do the right thing. I'm so tired of this life. I'm tired of being afraid. Of looking over my shoulders, worried they will finally end us, and put us in a hole six feet deep. We didn't ask for this."

"Neither did I." Emma stared at the couple, feeling mixed about whether or not to let her dragon out. But then she could see the remorse on their faces and remembered a time when someone gave her a second chance. She looked at her daughter. "Besides the fact that they lied to you… Did they at least treat you well?" She wanted to know before making her decision.

Mariam looked at her mother in surprise by the question. She had not expected her to ask her. She looked at Miles and Susanne. "When they were sober, they could be decent. They never hurt me. At least not intentionally. But when they were drugged up, sometimes they were too out of it to not think about their actions. They always apologized after. But if they got their lives straightened up, I'm sure they would do well. They made mistakes. But they were still good people or at least tried to be."

Emma nodded as she asked her, "And what do you want?" She wanted to make sure her daughter was aware her needs came first. She didn't want to force her daughter to do something she didn't want to.

Mariam looked at her mama. "I want them to get another chance. To get their lives straightened out. To get clean and get jobs that are legal." She paused, knowing what else she wanted. "I want to go home with you mama and Henry and… Mum." She smiled at Regina. "Can I change my name?"

Emma's heart melted as she laughed softly. "Of course you can sweetie. I want to introduce you to everyone. To your two little sisters, and little brother. To your aunts and your grandparents. Go get whatever you need and go outside with your brother. We'll be out there in a few minutes." She hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek.

Regina grinned as she fet touched by what Mariam called her. She hugged her before letting Henry take her out to get her things from her room.

Emma then made two phone calls before she looked at Miles and Susanne. "I called a friend of mine and explained the situation to her before I called the cops. She will be here to help you. Don't worry, we will put in a good word for you as long as you do something for me. Give me the name and address of the people who sold my daughter to you. Including your suppliers. We will make sure they will not hurt you. Just promise me, you will get your shit together. No more drugs."

They both nodded in agreement and were only too happy to give them the information they needed. They gave her everything they had, knowing they were losing Mariam in the process.

Mariam stopped by on her way out, looking at the people who'd been her parents for a long time. "I really hope you get the help you need. But you never should have gotten involved with the black market. Maybe someday I will forgive you. But I'm glad you're doing the right thing now. You can have this." She gave them the family picture she had of them that was in a frame. "When you look at this, just remember you're putting away the right people and starting over. Don't give up on yourselves." She gave them a small hug before stepping away and going with Henry outside. The minute she did, she saw some people looking at them.

Henry smiled, "Come on sis! Time to meet our brother and sisters." He grabbed her hand and they ran towards the van. Henry then proceeded to introduce her to Ingrid and Cora as well as Belle and the babies.

Cora smiled at Mariam. "I can see the similarities. You have your mother's smile." She hugged her.

Ingrid smiled, "Yes you do. Come here." She hugged her before placing Alexander in her arms.

Emma waited until her friend showed up as well as the authorities and they explained the situation. They would go into holding and make a deal with the judge to detox and get treatments and get jobs. In exchange for giving them other information they had on drug dealers. They would get their records wiped clean once they proved they could change.

Emma and her family then met with Mariam and introduced her to Maleficent, to Lily and Zelena as well as Mr. Gold. As they rode away, Mariam signed some forms and made a decision on what she wanted her name to be.

"I always liked the name Jessica." She smiled. She still had some questions about the people she met and other things but for now, she was just happy to be reunited with her family. She loved her sisters and brothers already.

Regina shared a knowing smile with Emma as they made arrangements with Kathryn on the phone. "Well then, you will be known as Jessica Amber Swan-Mills." She beamed after getting off the phone with Kathryn.

Henry grinned. "I like it. Jessica." He agreed. "Now have I got a story for you sis." His eyes twinkled.

Emma laughed softly, knowing what her son was about to tell his sister as she shared a look with her wife, taking her hand into hers.

Regina chuckled knowingly. "Does anyone want some apples? Granny packed some."


	3. Chapter 3

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 3

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now our Mariam Gertrude Jacobs is now Jessica Amber Swan-Mills. She's been reunited with her birth family, her brother Henry is about to tell her quite a story. Will she believe what he shares? Or will she be a skeptic? Lol. Has she experienced anything out of the norm yet? Especially while growing up. We know Emma is going to hunt down those responsible for taking Jessica away from them. When they get back to Storybrooke… How long will it be before Emma forgives David? I guess it will be a while before we find out lol

###############

Emma chuckled when she heard her wife offer apples. "Well since Granny packed them, I don't see why not." She smirked. Upon seeing the look in Regina's face, she amended, "But you know I'd prefer it if it came from your tree." She licked her lips. "Your fruit is very delicious." She gave her wife a look that was meant for her alone.

Regina gave her a smouldering look that promised some adult time together would happen tonight after the kids went to bed. "Oh I know it is. Em-ma." She winked and gave her a sensual smile.

Jessica looked at Cora before she heard Henry's story. "So you're Mum's mother? Do I have another grandparent?" She asked.

Cora chuckled. "Yes, your grandfather. He is back home taking care of things for us. His name is also Henry and he is very much looking forward to meeting you dear." She smiled.

Henry smiled at his sister. "He's a nice guy. You'll like him." He promised. "Anyways, are you ready to hear a story? What I have to tell you is all true. I guess you'd have to see it to believe it. But trust me, you'll know it sooner or later."

"What kind of a story are you planning to tell me?" Jessica asked.

Henry smiled as he answered. "Our family's story. How everything started and brought us to this moment. I guess you can say I'm an author of some sort. But it's all true. Try to keep an open mind okay kid?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "We're the same age bro."

Henry grinned. He had succeeded in getting a rise out of his sister. "Yeah but I'm still half a hour older than you." He smirked. "You're gonna have to put up with me teasing you now that I have you in my life."

Jessica gave him a look that said she'd get him back if he tried. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that." She smirked. "So… What's the story?"

Emma and Regina knew Henry and Jessica would get along just fine and that they were just happy to have been reunited after all these years. Emma finally had her baby girl back. But she wasn't going to forget what had been done. Oh no. She was going to make sure certain people paid for what happened. Had the Jacobs hurt Jessica, she would have devoured them on the spot.

Regina looked at her wife knowing exactly what she was planning. They'd make sure Jessica got home safe first before doing anything else.

Henry began telling his sister their story. "It all started a little over six years ago. I didn't grow up with Ma either so when I found out I was adopted, I wanted to find our mom and bring her home because I found out mom was the evil queen and had put a curse on Storybrooke, Maine. That's where we live…"

"Hold on a second. You thought Mum was the evil queen?" Jessica smirked. "And she put a curse on your town?"

Henry nodded. "Just listen to the story. I'm not making this up. Everything I'm telling you did happen. Anyways, Mary Margaret… That's who my teacher was at the time, she gave me this book which I thought was this ordinary book of fairytales. She didn't even know how she got her hands on the book but she gave it to me one day and said I could keep it. When I started reading it, everything changed. When I looked at Mary Margaret, I no longer saw her as my teacher. Suddenly she was Snow White. The book had shown me who she was. It was just magic. That's how I knew magic was real. I believed it then and I believe it now." He smiled.

"That's amazing! You're good at this storytelling stuff. You'd make a great writer." Jessica smiled.

Henry stared at his sister, realizing she didn't believe him. "I'm trying to tell you how everything started. How this book helped me to find our mom. Her story was there and it told me she was living in Boston. I stole my teacher's credit card and used it to find out about her. How she gave me up for adoption. She had no choice. We were born in prison. Our father set her up. He was a thief and she was very naïve and much younger than he was. He took advantage of him and gave her stolen items to put in a locker for him. Ma had no idea what he was giving to her to put in the locker. Afterwards, the police caught her and he disappeared and she ended up in prison. While there, she found out she was pregnant. She knew she wouldn't be out in time to be able to raise a child or two…"

Emma had a faraway look in her eyes as she listened to their son tell their story. "It was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I wanted you so much. You grew inside me and kept me company when I was at my lowest point in life. I love you both so much. But I knew I couldn't be the mother you needed at that time. But fate intervened." She smiled as she looked at Regina.

"I adopted your brother, not knowing who his birth mother was right away. The moment I found out, I almost sent him back. But the moment he smiled at me, I changed my mind." Regina smiled. "I just fell in love with him." She smiled at Henry.

Jessica then looked at Henry, smirking. "And YOU thought she was the Evil Queen? If that were true, she wouldn't have loved you as much as she did right?"

Henry sighed. "I was a kid. I had just found out Mom was the Evil Queen. I didn't know the whole story of what had really happened. Just that Ma was in Boston and she was the Savior and would break the curse the Evil Queen cast on Storybrooke. I needed to find her and bring her here. And I did. I found her and brought her back with me."

Emma smiled. "That he did. And when I first met the woman who adopted Henry… I was smitten. But we butted heads so many times. Your mum was just so stubborn. But then again, so was I. We were both afraid to let our guard down. We'd been burnt far too many times. But I ended up saving her life over and over again."

"Indeed you did." Regina smiled. "I felt threatened at first, thinking you were going to take Henry away from me. "You saved me from the peasants after you broke my curse." She smirked. "And you saved me from the fire… And the wraith. After you told Mary Margaret as well as David that you wouldn't let me die… I knew I was smitten with you. But things happened and things got in the way…"

Jessica looked out the window, wondering if her family was certifiably insane. Peasants? Curses? Wraiths? Henry thinking his mom was the Evil Queen? Their mother was the Savior? She remembered being introduced to one of her grandmothers. What was her name? Oh yes. Maleficent. She wondered what happened to her to get landed with a name belonging to one of the disney villains.

Just then, they drove into a truck stop where there was a restaurant and gas station. Everyone got out and took their bathroom breaks before they went to order some food and drinks. Jessica decided to take a little stroll to mull things over.

Henry looked at his parents. "I hope Jess is okay. I don't think she believed what I said and well…"

Emma smiled at her son. "Well Kid, you gotta remember she wasn't brought up with you. She hasn't been in our company long enough to become a believer. Remember it took me a while before I finally believed you. And then I finally broke the curse. Just give your sister time."

"She's right you know." Regina smiled. "She'll come around."

Henry nodded. "I'll go see if she's okay and we will be back by the time the food gets here." He got up and went looking for his sister.

###############

"Hey sweetheart what are you doing here all by your lonesome self?" Two men had Jessica cornered outside.

Jessica glared at them. "I'm not alone! I'm here with my family. Leave me alone!" She tried to push her way through them.

They blocked her way out and wouldn't let her leave. "Oh come on now. Ya don't need to lie. We can be friends and show you a good time." One of the men pushed her back and tried to move his leg between her legs to separate them.

Henry found her sister and saw red when he saw what was happening. "HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SISTER!" He growled, slamming into them with a force he did not know he had. His eyes glowed neon green before turning crimson. His hands turned into talons, his teeth got sharper.

The men stumbled in surprise as they struggled to get up, wanting to get away from them. They'd clearly been drinking too much.

Henry put his arms protectively around his sister, his eyes returned to normal as he looked at her. "You okay Jess?"

Jessica had been caught by surprise when she saw what her twin had done. She'd seen his eyes change and noticed he wasn't human. She jerked her head up and down, at a loss for words. She didn't know what to make out of what had happened. But she knew Henry had saved her from those assholes who ambushed her. Had he not, something bad would have happened. She had so many questions and was trying to make sense of things.

Henry noticed Jess was in shock. "Let's get you inside. You're safe now. I promise. We won't let anyone hurt you ever." They moved inside to where everyone else was waiting for them. Henry proceeded to tell their family what happened.

Emma stood up when she heard what had almost happened to her daughter. Oh the dragon wanted to come out. She saw through her son's eyes what they looked like. Now she had their number and she wasn't about to let them get away with what they tried to do.

"I'm going with you sis." Lily stood up wanting to take care of the men who tried to attack her niece.

Regina smiled gently at Jessica. "Come sit here sweetie." She put her arms around her shoulders, letting her wife and Lily take care of the situation. Maleficent's eyes were dark, but she knew her daughters needed to do this.

Emma stormed out with Lily behind her as she found the truckers preparing to get on their rig. Before their feet could get inside the truck, Emma and Lily grabbed them and pulled them to the back of the truck. "YOU STUPID MOTHERF******!" Emma snarled as she allowed her dragon out. "You went after my daughter you pieces of shit! Bad idea!" She tore into the man who had planned to have his way with her daughter. She devoured him before he could scream. She'd tore his throat out so he never really had a chance.

Lily made quick work out of his accomplice, doing the exact same thing. She devoured him on the spot, feeling so much better now that they had gotten rid of two scumbags and made the world a little safer. She grinned wickedly at her sister as she turned back to herself. "Damn that felt so good!" She rubbed her belly, feeling satisfaction at helping her sister get rid of those men. What they'd done together had made their sisterly bond even stronger.

Emma laughed, wiping her mouth and licking the blood off as soon as she transformed back to herself. "You can say that again sis." She hugged her sister and rubbed her sister's belly telling the babies they were now well fed. They laughed together, feeling exhilarated by what they'd done together. They'd then changed their clothes and gotten themselves cleaned up before they joined their family.

Maleficent knew the instant her daughters returned, what had happened to the men who attacked her granddaughter. She smiled proudly at them before looking at Jessica. "Those men will never hurt you or anyone ever again. Your mother and Aunt made sure of it. Don't worry, we're family and we protect our own."

Emma moved over to Jessica and gave her a bear hug, kissing her cheek. "We have your back sweetie, always. We love you Jessica. If you have any questions, don't be afraid to ask us. No matter how silly the question may be."

Jessica nodded and sighed before eating a little bit of her food. She wasn't too hungry and wasn't in the mood to say what was on her mind just yet. She was still digesting everything she'd witnessed with her brother. A part of her wondered what exactly had happened to the men who'd tried to harm her. When she was ready, she'd say something. The change that came over Henry when he protected her from the men, wasn't the only thing on her mind. There were other things she'd gone through in the past that made her question what was real or wasn't real. Things she herself had experienced growing up. She looked around at her family, watching them interact with each other.

Regina smiled knowingly when her wife returned to her seat. She kissed her deeply before they began eating, sharing a bit of the softer food with their babies as they conversed. She had a feeling something was bothering Jessica, but she also knew that when things were settled down, she would open up to someone she felt comfortable with. And then, they would be able to help her.

Henry couldn't help but to worry that he'd freaked his sister out. He wanted to talk with her and to make her feel better, but at the same time, he didn't want to push things with her. Not just yet. He knew she was probably most likely just overwhelmed by everything that happened.

Soon after eating and taking breaks, they'd finally made their way back to Storybrooke. Regina smiled just before they crossed the townline. She turned to watch Jessica's reaction just as Emma watched her daughter through the rear view mirror with a smile.

Suddenly, Jessica felt a whooshing sensation move through her. It felt like they'd just moved through some sort of energy vortex. She could feel it moving through her body, spreading through her from head to toe. She gasped loudly as her jaw dropped in surprise. "What the hell was that?!" She exclaimed.

Henry grinned from ear to ear when he saw the way his sister reacted. His eyes were glowing neon green as were his blond mother's eyes. "That Jess, is magic." He chuckled. "Look in the mirror sis, your eyes are also glowing." He smiled when his brunette mother handed Jessica her compact mirror.

Jessica gasped when she also noticed their mother's eyes were also glowing. She took the mirror from her mum and looked at her own reflection, seeing a pair of neon green eyes gazing back at her in shock. She closed her mouth before giving the mirror back to Regina. "But… I thought I was dreaming…"

Emma looked at her daughter. "Has this happened to you before?" She asked.

"Yeah… But not always… Only within the past year." She replied. "What are you? Why are you like no one else I've ever met? Why are my eyes doing this?"

Emma grinned as they pulled in front of Granny's diner. "I'm a dragon. So is my sister and my mother, your grandmother Mal…"

"Maleficent?" Jessica finished as it finally struck home. "You mean she's… You…" She looked at her brother before looking at Regina. "Your story…"

Regina smiled and nodded. "It's all real. Welcome to Storybrooke. This is Granny's Diner. Come, she wants to meet you." They began getting out of the van and getting the babies together.

"Why do you call her Granny? She's not another relative is she?" Jessica asked.

Henry shook his head and grinned. "That's what everyone calls her. You may have heard of her granddaughter. She's known as Red Riding Hood. Only she's not just a little girl. She's THE wolf."

Emma chuckled. "You'll meet her in a few days. Ruby is what she goes by." Everyone gathered and prepared to go into the diner.

"Actually, I'm here." Ruby grinned as she stepped into view. "When I told your cousins what happened, they wanted to be here for you." She looked at Jessica. "So this is your daughter." She beamed.

Just then, Anna and Elsa stepped into view. Elsa couldn't help herself as she moved and hugged Emma tightly. "When I heard what happened… I just had to come."

Emma smiled, appreciating that they were there. "Elsa, Anna." She hugged them before hugging Ruby. "Yes, this is our daughter, Jessica Amber Swan-Mills."

Jessica's jaw just about dropped when she looked at her mother's cousins. She had a hard time believing they were related and realized there was more to their story. "They're your cousins?!"

They chuckled softly. Ingrid moved up to them. "Well seeing as they are my nieces. Yes they are." She smiled.

Granny smiled as she moved through the group of people, just to get a better look at Jessica. "Welcome to Storybrooke! I'm so glad to meet you. Come! You must be starving for some dessert! Let's get see what I can get for you." She hugged Jessica before rushing to get her something sweet to eat. They didn't have to wait long as she brought out a cake she'd baked earlier as a surprise for Jessica. On it were the words, 'Welcome Home!'

Jessica sat down, feeling overwhelmed, but at the same time, also feeling like she was among family. It finally hit her then. She was truly home. She saw Grandma Ingrid make ice cream using magic, to go with the cake Granny had baked. It was her first time truly seeing someone using magic.

Henry grinned. "My favorite is Rocky Road. What's yours sis?"

Jessica smiled at her brother, finally finding something else in common with him. "I'm a Rocky Road kinda girl myself."

"Sweet!" Henry replied.

Soon, everyone was enjoying cake and ice cream and drinks as they began getting to know the newest addition to Storybrooke. Ingrid and Maleficent joined the twins as did the others, the tables had been pushed together.

Jessica looked at her family. "So looks like you all need to tell me more of your stories. Henry started but he hasn't finished telling me everything yet."

Henry smiled. "Why don't we all take turns telling you? That way I don't have to do all the talking."

Jessica was fine with that idea as she wondered who would take the reins. "Who's going first?" She looked at her parents. "You were telling me how you two met."

Emma laughed softly. "Well it's a long story and not all of it is pretty. We weren't always together thanks to the blue fairy who tried to keep us apart by getting us to meet others who would prevent us from falling in love. Long story short, she failed."

Regina smiled. "How well do you know your fairy tales Jessica?" She asked.

"You mean besides the princess getting her prince and all that?" Jessica replied.

Regina chuckled. "Well… Take a look around you Jess. What else do you see?"

She looked around, biting her lip as she tried to figure out what she was getting at. "Well I know Mom is a dragon. So that must mean Maleficent is her mother and umm… Well I know Ingrid and Cora are also my grandparents…" Just then, Henry Sr. Finally joined them and Regina introduced her father to Jessica.

"Yes, please continue dear." Regina smiled.

"Well it's nice to meet my grandfather. And to meet Ruby and Granny as well as Belle and Anna and Elsa… But…" Jessica paused, looking at Mr. Gold wondering who he really was.

Belle smiled. "I know my husband is Mr. Gold here, but in our other world, he was also known as Rumplestiltskin."

Jessica was surprised. "Wow… Okay. But why do I get a feeling I'm missing something big here?"

Regina chuckled. "Because you are. There is so much you have to learn about our family." She nodded at the redhead sitting across from her. "That's my sister Zelena. I haven't told you who she is also known as in your world. You met Maleficent, me… I'm known as the Evil Queen. Ingrid is the Snow Queen…"

Elsa smiled. "I'm the Ice Queen of Arendelle and you know Anna is my sister."

Emma smiled. "I used to be the savior. Well I did break the curse. And then I sacrificed myself for Regina, becoming the dark one for a while until I reverted back to myself again. But the darkness inside me hasn't gone away… There's a story there, but let's save that for later."

Cora smiled. "You might know me as the Queen of Hearts. Yes from Wonderland." She chuckled. "Regina is my daughter and so is Zelena."

"And now we're back to me again." Zelena laughed. "Have you guessed yet my pretty?" She smiled wickedly. "Your mom may have saved my sister's life many times. But she's also saved mine. Several times even after we've butted heads before. Even after I tricked her into dating one of my flying monkeys who used to be a Wizard. But he was so terrible at his job. So pathetic." She smirked.

Jessica's jaw dropped. "But how is that possible? You're telling me you're the Wicked Witch of the West? But you're beautiful!"

"Why thank you darling!" Zelena grinned. "But yes, that's who I am."

Lily grinned as she pulled her wife closer and kissed her deeply. "And this Wicked Witch is all mine."

"So… You're what? Villains? Except for Belle, Anna… Granny and Ruby? Umm is that what you're talking about?" Jessica asked.

"Yes and no." Regina smiled. "Not everything is as black and white as you see. I've been married before and so has your mother. But not to your father. I used to be married to Snow White's father, but not by choice. Your mother used to be married to Captain Hook."

"The pirate from Neverland?" Jessica was trying to picture her mother with that pirate. "Did he wear a permed wig?"

Emma threw her head back and laughed at the visual. "No… But he is no longer a part of my life. I'm glad he's gone. But once Regina and I shared a True Love's kiss, we knew we had finally found our true love and were able to admit our feelings to each other…"

Regina spoke up. "Well I admitted it on paper after the Blue Fairy stole my voice. My sister was able to talk with Emma and bring her back home to me. When that happened, and we'd finally had our true love's kiss, the spell broke and I got my voice back. We got our happy ending and that was something special. Do you know why?"

Jessica shook her head. "No." She was fascinated by what she was hearing.

Maleficent answered for her granddaughter. "They'd defied the odds. You know the saying that heroes get the happy endings while the villains do not?" When Jessica nodded, she smiled. "Well they proved them wrong when the Savior and the Evil Queen shared a True Love's kiss." She chuckled as she shared a knowing smile with Lily.

"Yeah right after your mom made out with the evil queen… The spell that was also on them broke and Rumple helped them to get rid of the residue of the curse on them. THAT was when we found out your mom was actually my twin sister and Maleficent's daughter too." Lily smirked.

"Wait… So you two were separated like Henry and I were? And she finally reunited with her mother like I did…" Jessica asked.

Emma nodded. "Yes we were. For a while, I had thought Mary Margaret and David were my parents. But one thing was always missing. The bond between mother and child. I never connected with Mary Margaret. But then everything made sense… Why I Had been born different, having the kind of powers neither one of them had. Ingrid knew it when she used to be my foster mother. When I was growing up, I never had a stable home. I always lived in foster homes all my life. Never stayed in the same place for long, but things happen for a reason. I'd crossed paths with Lily several times and I crossed paths with Ingrid. She was known as Sarah Fisher then. She'd tried to adopt me, not knowing why she felt such a connection with me. I ran away. Sarah knew I wasn't like other people. She knew I had powers. I ran because I was so used to rejection and fear from people when I was growing up. I expected Sarah to do the same thing. So rather than staying and finding out, I ran."

"And then you had me and Henry after you met our father." Jessica nodded.

"Yeah." Emma smiled. "And I am so happy to have you back in our life where you belong. I love you so much." She hugged her daughter. "I know you have a lot of things to get used to and you will have more questions to ask. We will get through them all over time. But now you're home."

Zelena grinned, sharing a look with Lily. "We all need to go dancing sometime. We need to celebrate my best friend getting her baby girl back!"

Jessica lit up at this. "Wait! Dancing? What do you have in mind? I love to dance!"

"Seems we have another dancer in the family dear." Regina chuckled, sharing a knowing smile with her wife.

"You dance? Really?!" Jessica was grinning.

"Hey that's not fair! My sister can't have learned to dance before I did!" Henry gave a playful pout.

Regina laughed. "Your mama has some wicked moves and she's promised us all dance lessons!"

Emma laughed as she stood up and pulled her daughter up. "I do, it's a passion of mine. Now let's see what you can do."

Ruby giggled as she ran to put some music on in the jukebox.

Emma began to dance, following the hip hop music and just having fun. Jessica joined her, proving she also had some moves of her own. Both having so much fun, bonding in their love of music and dance. Jessica was still learning, but she could stand on her own two feet and showed she loved dancing as much as Emma did, already knowing the most important basics of dance. She also had some wicked moves of her own. Everyone was enjoying watching the pair dancing their hearts out. After the music ended, Emma hugged her daughter tightly, wanting to memorize her scent as she lavished her love on her. Just then, she felt Henry join in the family hug.

Jessica finally felt as if she were home. "I love you mama."

"I love you too sweetie." Emma smiled as she kissed her head lovingly.


	4. Chapter 4

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 4

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. We just found out Jessica is more like Emma. She loves to dance! She was a skeptic, but she is still learning more about her family along the way. She needs to talk with her mama and she will soon. Emma is going to start investigating the people who stole Jessica from her, and once she finds every person responsible for separating them, she is going to strike back hard. At the same time, other things are happening in Storybrooke. There's another surprise in store at the White Rabbit.

Before Your Love is by Kelly Clarkson.

###############

After eating at Granny's, Emma and Regina invited some of their friends and family over to the Mansion so they could catch them up on everything that happened.

Jessica would finally be able to see her new home. She was looking forward to it very much and was now warming up even more to who her family were. She still had so many questions to ask, so much to learn about them all. She was still very intrigued by how her mama met her mum.

When they finally arrived home, Jessica was amazed at how beautiful their home was, it was very spacious. Ruby had come with Elsa and Anna while Cora went out for a walk with Henry Sr. They wanted to get some shopping done. Belle and Gold went home with their son. Ingrid went to take care of some things at Any Given Sundae before she came back there with some tubs of ice cream for everyone to enjoy.

Regina and Emma went and put their babies to bed after changing them and then showed Jessica several rooms she could choose from to have as her room. Jessica found a room she liked and put belongings away before she came downstairs to join everyone else. They were gathered in the large family room where they were seated comfortably with drinks and snacks at hand.

Anna had congratulated Lily on her pregnancy and they began talking about what to expect. Jessica was growing even more intrigued by her family heritage. Listening to her Grandmother Maleficent talk about when she gave birth to her mama and Aunt Lily, and then they talked about how when Emma gave birth to Henry and Jessica in the land of no magic was much different than from when she'd given birth to Aliana, Amelia, and Alexander not so long ago. They talked about how that was something Lily would be doing since she'd mated with Zelena in dragon form.

Emma grinned at her sister. "It's a good thing mom and I are here to give you and Zee tips." She winked. "I can say from firsthand experience, giving birth as a dragon is much easier than giving birth as a human."

Jessica was surprised. "You gave birth… As a dragon?" She had yet to see anyone in dragon form. She'd had dreams of seeing dragons, but the thought of the possibility of seeing dragons, caused her heart to beat with excitement.

The dragons in the room smiled knowingly as Regina chuckled softly. "She sure did. And it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." She murmured.

Zelena grinned. "My sister and I were there for the births, so were, Lily, Maleficent and Ingrid. Watching it happen was so amazing and beautiful."

Henry replied, "You should see them when they are in dragon form. It's awesome!"

Maleficent chuckled as she looked at Emma. "I do believe your daughter would love to meet your dragon." She then looked at Jessica and winked at her.

Emma shared a look with her wife and laughed softly before she looked at her daughter. She knew when the time was right, if and when Regina was ready to bear their next children, Regina would make a beautiful mother to be. She stood up and moved over to Jessica, putting her arm around her shoulders. "Come with me, I do believe it's high time you see who I really am. Especially since it is a very important part of your heritage. It is a part of who you are, who your brother is." She murmured.

Jessica looked at everyone who was smiling at her, before she turned to look at her mother. It wasn't that long ago when she didn't believe in the things Henry did. But ever since what almost happened to her back at the truck stop diner, she had seen something in Henry that reminded her of what she'd seen in her dreams and at waking moments when she stumbled into the bathroom. She thought she had been hallucinating due to the drugs her former parents used which had no doubt gotten airbourne at times. But now, here she was about to embark on another interesting turn of events. She nodded at her mother as she stood up to follow her. "Okay."

Emma smiled as she led her out to the backyard. Everyone else followed suit, wanting to see Jessica's reaction to finally seeing her mother in dragon form. Henry moved to stand next to his sister.

"I still have yet to dragon out fully. But they tell me it will happen soon." Henry smiled at his sister.

Emma smiled. "Your father was human. But my dragon blood is much stronger than that if your father's. You both will become full blooded dragons soon. Your Aunt Lily and I are not only dragons, we also have the blood of Gods in our veins thanks to your grandma Ingrid. As a result, you are going to lose your mortality and will become immortals by the time you reach adulthood." She explained as she moved to stand in the middle of the backyard. "We look forward to the day your dragons make their appearance. We will have much to teach you two, along with your sisters and brother." Emma's eyes began to glow a neon green as the change began to come over her. She never took her eyes off her daughter as she changed into a magnificent dragon. She growled softly once the change was complete.

Jessica's eyes grew wide as she saw her mother's transformation take place. That was exactly what she needed in order to believe everything that had happened.

"Hey sis, pick up your jaw. Ma looks great doesn't she?" Henry grinned knowingly as his eyes glowed neon.

Jessica looked at her brother and finally smiled as she nodded. "She does. Does everyone look like that?"

Lily grinned at her niece's question. "I suppose we need to show you." She laughed as she joined her sister, transforming into a beautiful dragon.

Zelena chuckled. "My sister and I were not born dragons, but we are shapeshifters. And while your grandma Ingrid is a goddess, she's also a shapeshifter. Your Aunt Lily taught me how to change into a dragon." She joined her wife and sister in law, changing into a beautiful green and black dragon.

Regina smiled as she hugged Jessica. "Soon, you and Henry will be doing what comes naturally." She changed into a dragon, joining her wife.

Ingrid and Maleficent were the last to transform as they joined their family.

Jessica was amazed at the diversity of colors surrounding her. All the dragons looked different but truly beautiful. "You're all so amazingly beautiful!" She murmured in awe and adoration. She had a hard time believing this was her family.

Emma moved closer to her daughter and brought her head down. Jessica gasped as she reached up and touched her dragon mother, feeling the ridges on her face, the horns. Emma placed Jessica on her back. *Hang on love.*

Jessica gasped in surprise when she realized she could understand her mother through their bond. She held on as Emma took off into the skies.

Lily grinned as she did the same thing with Henry, she took him onto her back and took off into flight as Henry Whooped happily.

They all took turns giving them the flight of their lives before they returned back to land and changed back into themselves. Just as they did, the babies were awake and Emma and Regina moved to take care of them.

Jessica asked about their birth. "How did you know which of them was which?"

Emma smiled as she nursed Amelia and Alexander while Regina bottle fed Aliana. "By their scents and by the color of their eggs. Aliana's egg was teal, purple and silver in color. Amelia's was purple, gold and crimson. Alexander's was black, crimson and silver. But when it came to Lily and I, our egg was much bigger since it was a rare thing to happen, to have two babies share an egg." She explained.

"I saw some pictures from your wedding downstairs. You both looked so beautiful." Jessica smiled.

Regina grinned. "You want to know how that happened? I proposed to your mother before we took care of her ex." She chuckled, sharing a look with Emma. She poofed several album books. "Feel free to look at these pictures."

Jessica was surprised. "What do you mean you took care of her ex? Captain Hook right?"

Emma bit her lip, wondering if Jessica was ready to hear about that dark chapter of her life. "Well, he wasn't a good person. We were only married for 2 weeks, and that was the worst two weeks of my life. He beat me, hurt me, and forced himself on me. He was a drunk. And he threatened to take Henry from me if I didn't do what he told me to do. Which was to stop talking with Regina. He hated it that I was friends with the Evil Queen. That happened during our honeymoon. He tried to kill her several times in the past." Emma shook her head and sighed heavily. "When we came back to Storybrooke, I knew I was done with him. I wanted out of our marriage. He was a chauvinistic ass. Had I known he was going to do all that to me, I would never have married him. He conspired with the Blue Fairy to keep me and Regina apart. They lied to us and made us think Captain Hook and Robin Hood were our true loves. It was really horrible what happened. But yeah, Regina asked me to marry her before we killed Hook." She watched Jessica to see how she would react.

"You killed him? You committed murder?" Jessica whispered. She couldn't begin to understand what her mother went through.

Regina answered. "We killed him together. He was beyond redemption. He knew things that he kept from us. He wanted me dead. He expected your mother to obey him and let him call the shots. He was very controlling. It's not alright that he did what he did to your mother. Our laws are different from the laws of the world you grew up in. Your mother is a dragon. Yes we killed Hook. Your grandmother killed the Blue Fairy. Shenis the reason why your mother grew up not knowing who she was, who she was meant to be. Not knowing that Maleficent was her mother, or that the only friend she ever had was her sister. There were so many factors in what happened. Your mother never hatched with her sister because the Blue Fairy stole her from the egg before she realized she was pregnant with twins. Ahe implanted her inside my nemesis, Snow White. As a result, things happened that led to this moment. I hated her at first when I thought she was Snow White's daughter. But then your mother saved my life so many times. That's something Hook hated, because he wanted me dead. Your mother sacrificed herself for me when she became the dark one. Otherwise I would have been the dark one, and then Hook would have killed me or at least tried to. Your mother is my Savior, my hero, my dragon. If we had to do it all over again, I would gladly kill Captain Guyliner over and over again."

Jessica sat there, in silence, realizing everything that had happened. "Well then, I'm glad he's not here. It was fate that brought you two together." She smiled.

Regina and Emma smiled as they finished feeding the babies and changing their diapers before they brought them downstairs. Jessica held Alexander in her arms. "Yes it was fate. Later, we will show you the dance studio, Mum built for me. You're more than welcome to use it whenever you want to. Next door to that is a spot where kids can go enjoy a juice bar and skating rink."

Jessica grinned. "I would like to check them out soon. Thanks for telling me your story." They joined the family again.

Zelena looked at Emma and Regina. "Maybe we can go to the bar tonight. It's karaoke night. We wanna hear you sing." She chuckled.

Henry shared a look with Jessica. "We can keep an eye on our sisters and brother. You deserve to go have some fun. Maybe we will call Belle to come help us."

Maleficent chuckled. "I'm sure Ingrid and I would be more than happy to help. Maybe Cora and Henry Sr can come as well. Belle deserves a break. We could watch Gideon too, for her."

"Then it's settled." Zelena grinned, sharing a look with Lily. Soon, they made arrangements as Belle stopped by with Gideon. She was looking forward to having some fun with everyone else.

Everyone else had gotten changed and ready for a night out. Regina was looking forward to hearing her wife sing. She could also sing herself, but Emma had the voice. So did Zelena and a few others. This Would make for a very fun filled night before she would be able to be alone with Emma before they would begin their investigation on the people who stole Jessica from them. They needed to unwind and have fun.

The White Rabbit was starting to get full by the time they'd arrived. Fortunately, they were able to grab two tables near the stage. Some people had moved away when they saw them there. It made getting available seats easier. They all had drinks, Emma refused to drink alcohol since she was still nursing. The only drink she would touch would be her own brand that she and her draconic family would drink. She used magic to bring over their kind of drink. It was the safe kind of drink for Lily to drink, even while pregnant.

The night began to get interesting and more fun once a few brave souls tried to sing on stage. After the third person tried, Zelena stood up and chased that person off the stage, she grabbed the mike and smiled at the crowd. She saw some people were glancing their way. "Who's ready for some real talent?" She chuckled when some people cheered. "Well then, you're in for a treat. Some of us have the voice for it, but I want my sister in law to go first! Come on Emma!"

Emma chuckled as Regina lit up and kissed her. "We know you can dance, and now we know you can sing. Surprise me dear." She winked at her.

Emma smiled as she moved onto the stage, taking the mike from the redhead. She looked at some selections and picked one she wanted to sing for Regina. "Alright, here goes. This one is for my beautiful wife. I love you so much." She began singing.

"I wonder how I ever made it through a day

How did I settle for the world in shades of gray

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know why

And I looked into your eyes

Where the road stretched out in front of me

And I realized

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

And I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived...

Before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how

I'd survive without your kiss

Cuz you've given me

A reason to exist

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again,

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived... before your love

I'd never lived... Before your love

And I don't know why

Why the sun decides to shine

But you've breathed your love into me just in time

I'd never lived

Before your love

I'd never felt

Before your touch

I'd never needed anyone

To make me feel alive

But then again

I wasn't really livin'

I'd never lived

I'd never lived

Before!...

Your!...

Love!..."

She smiled when she saw how touched Regina was by the song she chose to sing, she moved to her and took her wife into her arms, kissing her deeply and passionately.

Regina practically melted in Emma's arms, her tears wiped away. "That was so beautiful. I love you, Em-ma."

"Awwww!" Several people replied at the love they could see between the Swan-Mills.

"Hey! It's my turn…" Zelena moved to the stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 5

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. It's karaoke night! The family is celebrating Emma getting her daughter back. When everything settles down, Emma will be busy bringing those people down. She's gonna make them pay! Henry and Jessica will be learning new things about their dragons and finding out what they can do. We will get to know Jessica more to and explore Ruby's heritage. Should I find a way to bring Ruby's mother back from the dead? Let me know. :)

Songs: You're Having My Baby by Paul Anka

It's Your Love by Tim Mcgraw and Faith Hill

###############

They had made sure Henry and Jessica had soda and appetizers to enjoy since they'd come with them to enjoy the show. They loved hearing their mother sing and were curious to who else would be singing that night.

Zelena grabbed the mike and looked at her wife, beckoned her to join her on the stage. "Come on darling, sing with me."

Lily smiled at the redhead before she heard Emma encouraging her to move her booty and sing with her sexy wife. Lily gave Zelena a look that was meant for her as she stood up and joined her on the stage. They picked a song together and began singing, with Zelena standing behind her, wrapping her arms around her abdomen from behind. They began singing.

[Zelena:]

Having my baby

What a lovely way of saying

How much you love me

Having my baby

What a lovely way of saying

What you're thinking of me

I can see it

Face is glowing

I can see in your eyes

I'm happy you know it

[Zelena & Lily:]

That you're having my baby

[Zelena:]

You're the woman I love

And I love what it's doing to ya

[Zelena & Lily:]

Having my baby

[Zelena:]

You're a woman in love

And I love what's going through ya

The need inside you

I see it showin'

Whoa, the seed inside ya

Baby, do you feel it growing

Are you happy you know it

That you're

[Zelena & Lily:]

Having my baby

[Lily:]

I'm a woman in love

And I love what it's doing to me

[Zelena & Lily:]

Having my baby

[Lily:]

I'm a woman in love

And I love what's going through me

[Zelena:]

Didn't have to keep it

Wouldn't put ya through it

You could have swept it from your life

But you wouldn't do it

No, you wouldn't do it

[Zelena & Lily:]

And you're having my baby

[Lily:]

I'm a woman in love

And I love what it's doing to me

[Both:]

Having my baby

[Lily:]

I'm a woman in love

And I love what's going through me

[Zelena:]

Having my baby

(Having my baby)

What a lovely way of saying

How much you love me

[Zelena:]

Having my baby

(having my baby)

[Lily:]

I'm a woman in love

And I love what's going through me

The singing lovebirds kissed at the end of the song while everyone cheered for them. It seemed as everyone in the bar was actually having a good time that night. All their troubles forgotten for the moment, they'd enjoyed seeing a side of Emma and her family having a great time. It was nice to see more talent and to hear they had the voice for singing. It was finally a time for everyone to enjoy each other's company, the usual customers forgot for a while they were supposed to be afraid of the villains who were singing with the best of the best there during karaoke night.

Ruby decided to surprise them all by singing as well. She got up there and sang a song that fit her personality, to no surprise, she sang Shakira's She-Wolf song. She was having the time of her life. Elsa was surprised to hear Ruby sing and had enjoyed it immensely.

Regina then pulled Emma back to the stage. "I would love to sing with you baby." She smiled as she picked a song for them to sing together. Emma laughed was the perfect song to end the night with.

Regina began singing, much to the delight of her wife.

[Verse 1: Regina]

"Dancin' in the dark

Middle of the night

Takin' your heart

And holdin' it tight

Emotional touch

Touchin' my skin

And askin' you to do

What you've been doin' all over again"

[Pre-Chorus: Regina]

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go"

[Chorus: Regina & Emma]

"It's your love

It just does something to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love"

[Verse 2: Regina & Emma]

"Better than I was

More than I am

And all of this happened

By takin' your hand

And who I am now

Is who I wanted to be

And now that we're together

I'm stronger than ever

I'm happy and free"

[Pre-Chorus: Regina & Emma]

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in, no

And if you asked me why I changed

All I gotta do is say your sweet name"

[Chorus: Regina & Emma]

"It's your love

It just does somethin' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love

Oh, baby"

[Pre-Chorus: Regina & Emma]

"Oh, it's a beautiful thing

Don't think I can keep it all in

I just gotta let you know

What it is that won't let me go"

[Chorus: Regina & Emma]

"It's your love

It just does something' to me

It sends a shock right through me

I can't get enough

And if you wonder

About the spell I'm under

It's your love"

[Outro: Regina & Emma]

"It's your love

It's your love

It's your love

It's your love"

The way they were looking at each other, sparks flew between them. They started kissing passionately up there, everyone faded away from the background and it was just the two of them together.

Zelena and Lily just started cheering for them as did Ruby and Elsa and Anna. Belle was all smiles when they were done. "They're such a beautiful couple, they make beautiful music together." She then saw the way Lily and Zelena were looking at her. "So do you two!" She laughed softly.

Ruby grinned, knowing what Belle meant as she got everyone another round of shots and beer and wine, except for Emma and Lily who both drank their blood wine.

Emma and Regina came back to their table."That was an amazing song to sing with you. I loved the sing you picked." She looked at Regina. "You sing beautifully too. You should do it more often."

Regina smiled and blushed slightly. "Yeah, well I wasn't much for singing when I grew up. Not until you, Em-ma." She purred. "With you, I have a reason to sing." She kissed the blonde deeply.

Jessica and Henry grinned, having enjoyed the love their parents had for each other. They had so much fun hearing the adults sing that night. Some of the locals had introduced themselves to Jessica while they were there.

Anna and Elsa went to sing a song one more time before they finished. It was getting very late and everyone was more than ready to head back home.

Emma and Regina both were eager to get back to their babies, wanting to spend some quality time with them before they went to bed for the night. They noticed that Mal and Ingrid as well as Cora and Henry were playing card games when they arrived home.

The minute they got home, Henry and his sister started excitedly telling their grandparents about their night and about how their parents and everyone sang songs. Henry and Jessica started their own rendition of "It's Your Love" much to the amusement of the other adults there.

"Well what do you know! You've got your mother's talent for singing kid!" Zelena beamed at Henry. "Just like Jess here has her mother's talent for dancing."

Jessica grinned as she continued talking about the songs that had been sung that night. She talked about the people she'd met who had introduced themselves, including some who were a part of Snow White's circle of friends.

Maleficent shared a look with Ingrid and Cora when she heard about who had gotten chatty with them. She smirked knowingly. "Well either they were very drunk or just very brave." Her eyes twinkled with amusement.

Zelena laughed. "Oh Whale was there, so were a couple of the dwarves, especially Leroy." She smirked. "Oh and yeah… Mulan and Aurora were there and so was Merida."

The older dragon's eyebrows quirked with amusement. "Really?" Her curiosity was piqued when she heard Aurora had found her way into the bar of all places. And with Mulan.

Lily had a very sly grin on her face. She knew about the history between her mother and Aurora.

Emma grinned, feeling so proud of her son for finding his own voice, his own talent. She moved up to him and took him into her arms as Regina joined them in hugging their son and lavishing their love on him. They knew their kids were very proud of them right now. They'd also pulled Jessica into their group hug. While everyone else continued talking about their night, Belle took Gideon and left to go home to her husband. Ruby took Elsa and Anna and they headed back to the bed and breakfast together. Zelena and Lily decided to stay up for another round or two of games with the others while Henry and Jessica retired to their rooms for the night.

Maleficent smiled at her daughter and daughter in law as she shuffled the cards and dealt them. "So, tell us everything that happened tonight." Her eyes danced with mischief as she looked at Lily and Zelena. Cora laughed, amused at her question.

Lily grinned, a conspiring look on her face as she prepared to tell them what went down. Zelena had a wicked grin on her face. Oh this was going to be fun.

After saying good night to everyone, Emma and Regina then went upstairs and saw their babies had awakened when they heard them arrive earlier. They were ready for their nightly feeding. They got undressed and got into their bed, snuggling with their babies as Emma nursed them and Regina fed Alexander his bottle. As soon as they were done feeding and being changed, Emma and Regina put the triplets to bed and moved to their own bed again.

Regina soundproofed the room with magic and proceeded to start making love with her wife. She did it in a way where they would be able to hear the babies should they need them, but they would not be able to hear their parents. Regina was so proud of Henry and so proud of giving Emma their babies. She knew they both were now getting to know Jessica as their daughter.

Emma smiled, seeing her wife had a lot on her mind. "You're distracted, love. Wanna talk about it, my Queen?"

Regina sighed, not wanting to bring up the subject just yet. But she knew she needed to tell Emma what was on her mind. "I know you just reunited with Jessica and have plans to make those people who stole her pay for what they did. Hell I want to help you destroy them…"

Emma nodded, she knew Regina would do just that. "I know you would. They won't know what hit them." She smirked darkly. "I'll track them all down. Each and every one of them."

Regina smiled knowingly and bit her lower lip. She was looking forward to the day they would do just that. "I can't wait." She knew they made a very formidable pair, the two of them. The Queen and her Dragon. It was such an appealing thought, just thinking about it was enough to get her blood hot. She wanted to ask Emma, but wasn't sure if it was the right time.

Emma watched her mate. She could hear the thoughts running through Regina's mind and it caused her eyes to grow dark with the knowledge, feeling her needs and desires washing over her like this, her breath caught. She reached out and moved so Regina was under her as she gazed into her beautifully enticing chocolate eyes. She knew exactly what her wife wanted, but she wanted to hear her say it. She kissed Regina deeply. "Ask me."

Regina gasped, her eyes widened with surprise as she realized she'd forgotten that Emma knew her deepest darkest thoughts. She looked up into her emerald eyes, her breath quickened as she felt her stomach clench in anticipation of what the night could bring to them. "Emma…" She whimpered.

Emma started nibbling on her neck, eliciting moans from Regina. "Tell me." She murmured, not letting up with what she was doing to her brunette lover. She wasn't going to do more until Regina told her what she wanted.

Regina arched her back, feeling wetness seeping between her legs as she gasped at the sensations coming over her. "Please!" She moaned, wanting Emma to keep going. She wanted so much to get the words out.

Emma's eyes were dark with desire, they began to glow as she chuckled huskily. "Ask and you shall receive." She put her leg between Regina's and pushed them open. She resumed kissing her way down, so close but not quite touching her wife where she needed to be touched.

Regina knew she was more than ready to do this with Emma. So much that she wanted to tell her wife what her deepest desire, her deepest wish was. "Please Emma!"

Emma smirked knowingly. She knew just exactly what she was doing to her beloved. "Yes? My Queen?" She took her breast into her mouth and nibbled in a way that caused electricity to shoot through Regina's core. She felt Regina try to grind against her leg.

Regina felt as if she were losing control as she looked at the blond and begged with her eyes. She wanted, needed Emma inside her right now. "I...I… Ahh Emma!"

Emma moved higher until her breast was at level with Regina's mouth. She smirked knowingly when Regina licked her lips as her eyes grew wide. "Take it. It's yours my Queen." She moaned when she felt Regina latch onto her breast and begin suckling. "YES!" She reached down and began teasing the folds of Regina's dripping royal snatch. She smiled, feeling her Queen drinking from her breast greedily.

Regina moaned happily, enjoying the warm breastmilk Emma offered her. She found herself wondering what it would feel like to have a baby suckling from her full breasts.

Emma laughed softly when she saw what Regina was thinking. She pulled herself gently from Regina and kissed her deeply, tasting the milk on her lips. "Tell me what you want!" Emma thrust into her deeply with her fingers.

Regina moaned, feeling like she was so close and didn't want to stop. "Your baby!" She gasped loudly, feeling her stomach clenching. "I want to feel your baby inside me! Emma please!" She almost cried when Emma withdrew her fingers.

Emma grinned as she allowed her anatomy to change before she thrust back inside her Queen, completely sheathing herself to the hilt.

"OHH!" Regina arched her back and moaned happily when Emma did just that. "YESSSSSS!" She was so glad they were finally going to do this. She kissed her passionately as she wrapped her legs around her waist and thrust back, meeting her thrust for thrust. "Yes Emma!"

The blonde moaned as she thrust into her beautiful wife, wanting to give her everything her heart desired and more. She panted heavily as her eyes glowed. They could feel their magic swirling around them as they made love. She remembered when they did this the first time, how Regina had focused all her magic on getting Emma pregnant. She did the same thing, directing the magic to move inside her mate, to prepare her body for what was to happen next.

Regina moaned as her breathing quickened. She could feel magic moving inside her and knew what Emma was doing. She wanted this to happen more than anything. Her eyes began glowing purple as she got in touch with the beast she wanted to be when she would receive Emma's seed. "Let's do this Em-ma!"

Emma grinned, her eyes glowed neon green as they changed forms while mating. She growled with pleasure knowing what was going to happen as she felt something swelling at the base of her thrusting shaft. Soon she was locked inside her wife as she threw her head back and roared, unleashing her seed deep inside Regina's fertile and waiting womb. *I LOVE YOU REGINAAAA!*

Regina screamed happily as she felt Emma's hot seed flood her womb. *I LOVE YOU EMMAAAAAA!* she panted and moaned as she realized what was happening as Emma held her close, kissing her and snuggling with her. She could feel everything deep inside and she loved it. She realized this must have been what Emma experienced the first time they were together. This time, it was going to be different. They already had five children. She gasped as it hit her that they were going to have more. She changed back to herself as she looked at Emma. "We did it didn't we? It's happening?" A part of her wondered if it was too soon for them to do this. Emma was still nursing their babies and she remembered how Emma's pregnancy had progressed faster than the norm. Was she ready for this?

Emma looked at her wife. "Are you okay baby?" She frowned as she worried about her.

Regina gasped as she realized she was letting her own worries get the better of her. "Sorry, no I'm okay. Just…" She felt real good right now. But sometimes her thoughts could be her worst enemy. She wanted this. She wanted to finally experience it, this time she would be carrying her child. She wanted that experience more than anything.

Emma smiled as she pulled Regina closer and held her, kissing her and caressing her abdomen. "Don't worry, I'm here with you and I love it that I was able to give this to you. Since you're not a full blooded dragon, the pregnancy will be a bit slower than mine was. Still faster than the normal. But at least you will have more time to prepare." She chuckled, seeing the relief in Regina's eyes. They would be able to handle this. They said their I love you's as they snuggled. Soon, they went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 6

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So Regina's wish came true thanks to Emma. :) soon they will begin searching for the people responsible for taking Jessica from her mother when she was a baby. Lets see what else happens next. Lily will be due to give birth soon. :) will anyone run into the charmings I wonder. I know we will do the whole thing with Ruby finding out her legacy. We still need to have Ingrid introduce her parents to her daughters. All I will say is it's going to be very interesting and will explain the origins of the star and moon birthmarks they have.

###############

Morning came and found Emma and Regina making love again. They would have gone at it again a second and third time if it weren't for Amelia screaming for her mama.

Emma laughed softly as she kissed her wife before she got up and put her robe on. "I bet she just woke up Aliana and Alexander with that." She smirked as she moved to the nursery. Sure enough, all three of them were awake. Regina joined her and smiled knowingly as she picked Aliana up while Emma settled into her chair and began nursing Amelia and Alexander. Her daughter finally quieted down as she snuggled against her bosom and started nursing. Emma smiled when she saw how Regina had gotten their other daughter settled in the crook the of her arm as she started feeding her. Emma chuckled at the sight. "Soon you'll be able to feed them at your breast."

Regina's eyes grew dark and smouldering when she eyed Emma. She bit her lower lip and smiled before she kissed Aliana's head lovingly. "I look forward to doing that." She murmured.

Just then, Maleficent, Lily and Zelena and Robyn came in and smiled at the family. Mal replied. "Ingrid's visiting with her parents right now. She wanted to tell them about our family." She smiled knowingly when she looked from Emma to Regina. She could sense that something had changed. Especially with Regina. "I do believe congratulations are in order Regina darling."

Zelena put two and two together when she saw the way Emma was grinning proudly and Regina was blushing but smiling happily. She gasped and broke out into a huge smile. "You're pregnant?" She knew how much that meant to Regina and couldn't help but to be thrilled for her sister.

Lily grinned when she heard what her mother and wife said. "Damn sis! You're turning into the Von Trapp Family!" She laughed. "Congratulations!" She moved and kissed their cheeks.

Zelena had a look of confusion on her face. "Von who?"

Emma laughed delightedly. "I guess you can say that." She then looked over at the redhead and smiled. "If you watch the Sound of Music, that will answer your question."

Regina smirked. "Looks like my sister and I would need to watch the Sound of Music together just to get the idea."

Zelena grinned. "Movie night?" She looked at Lily and Emma. "We could make popcorn."

Everyone started talking about the possibility of having a movie night and were still chatting away when Jessica came downstairs followed by Henry. The triplets were seated in their highchairs as they started eating more solid food. It was clear they were growing fast already, being dragons.

Henry noticed something big was going on with his parents. "What's going on with you two?"

Regina laughed softly. "Guess, my Prince."

Emma grinned as she winked at their son.

Henry looked back and forth at his parents, seeing the way they were behaving. He inhaled deeply, remembering how that was how his grandmother or aunt and sometimes his mother found out certain things. He was still getting to know what he could do as a dragon. "You smell different Mom. What is that?"

Emma's smile grew even wider as she inhaled deeply, knowing exactly what their son was talking about. "Come here kid. Have another whiff." She winked.

Maleficent laughed softly as she watched her grandson get his bearings and learn to use his sense of smell.

Lily smiled. "Before you do, come smell me so you can learn the difference. Smell everyone."

Henry did what he was told as Jessica decided to try doing what her brother was doing. They moved over to Lily and inhaled deeply before smelling Zelena. They then smelled Maleficent and moved over to their mother and then lastly to Regina, getting to know their scents. Henry's eyes widened as it finally hit him. "Grandma smells like chocolate and cinnamon and burnt marshmallows. Aunt Zee stopped nursing, but Ma, she smells like sweet milk and honey and cinnamon with the scent of chocolate and marshmallows. She's nursing still. But Aunt Lily smells like Ma but she's pregnant and her milk smells sweet like honey, ready to nurse when our cousins join out family. But Mom… You're starting to smell like Aunt Lily, just without the chocolate and marshmallows. You smell like apples and cinnamon and I can smell honey and the faint scent of sweet milk… You're pregnant?"

Jessica could smell exactly what her brother was describing and her mouth opened in surprise. "More babies?"

Regina beamed proudly as she nodded. "Yes I am. How do you feel about that, darlings?" She looked positively radiant and very happy.

Henry grinned happily as he hugged his parents. He knew how his brunette mother felt about this. It was a dream come true for her. "I'm happy for you two. I know how much you wanted this." He then moved to sit back down as they began eating. He looked over at his siblings and noticed they were growing fast. They'd been born not so long ago, and already, they looked to be about 4 or 5 months old. Soon, they would be talking. He was amazed at the speed they were growing at and knew that was probably part of the reason why his Mom wanted a baby.

Jessica was still digesting everything. She still had a lot to learn about her family. She looked over at her grandmother, a question burning strong in her mind. There were so many things she wanted to ask Maleficent.

The older dragon turned and looked at Jessica as if she'd heard her questions. She smiled at her granddaughter and nodded. "I know darling, this is a lot for you to begin to understand." She winked at her. *Just ask me anything and I can teach you everything I know. Only if that's what you want. You're family and I love you.*

Jessica's eyes grew wide when she realized her grandmother had spoken telepathically with her, she was still getting used to communicating that way. She blushed slightly and nodded at Maleficent and smiled back at her. *Thanks grandma.* she was looking forward to getting to know her grandmother soon and wanted to learn everything from her. She had a feeling she was going to enjoy learning from her very much.

Maleficent smiled, feeling proud of Jessica already. She had a feeling she would make an excellent student. "Is there anything you'd like to know darling?" She asked.

Jessica blushed slightly. "I just um… How come there's so many babies. How do you do it?" She couldn't help but be very curious. She wanted to know if it was supposed to be this normal for them or if it was just their family.

The women in the room were all smiling at her question. Maleficent replied first. "We're shapeshifters. We can change our anatomy if that makes sense to you darling."

Emma then spoke, "With Lily and I also having the blood of gods in our veins, we're quite fertile. Right now, Grandma Ingrid is visiting with her family, having a reunion with them and telling them about our family. I believe she's going to try to convince them to come with her so they can visit us. She's the daughter of Norse Gods. And well… When your father did what he did with me, I got pregnant from the very first time."

Lily smiled. "So did I, from the first time Zelena and I got together." She rubbed her swollen abdomen.

Zelena kissed her wife as she got handsy with Lily. "And very soon, our babies will be joining this family." She murmured.

Regina smiled knowingly. "I loved every moment your mother was pregnant with the triplets. And now it's her turn to experience it with me." She chuckled.

"I look forward to enjoying every second of your pregnancy, to pampering you, my Queen." Emma murmured, loving the way Regina's eyes began to smoulder at her words.

Jessica was intrigued by the whole situation, but it started to make better sense why it happened that way. She could see how much they loved each other and it made her feel warm inside. "What about my father? What was he like?"

Henry looked at his sister. "What he did to Ma was not good, but he tried to make amends and well… He was Mr. Gold's son…"

"He's our grandfather?" Jessica was surprised.

"Technically, yes, but our genetics is eating our mortality away. He will always be our grandpa anyways. Sometimes I call Belle grandma, but she prefers being called by her name." Henry explained to his sister.

Emma smiled at her daughter. "When I met your father, I was very young, seventeen going on eighteen. Your father was much older than I was. At first, I thought he was a good man, his name was Neal. At least that was what he told me. Until he set me up and had me do him a favor by putting a bag in a lot cker for him. I got arrested and he bailed, leaving me to deal with the whole thing by myself. I found out I was pregnant and I told you what happened. Years later, after your brother brought me here, Mr. Gold asked me to find his son, Baelfire. I owed him a favor and agreed to help him. Henry and I went to New York with Mr. Gold. I was able to track him down and chased him and I stopped him from getting away. Of course I blew up at him for what he put me through. Henry wanted to meet him so I warned him and explained to him about what your father did to me. He was able to get to know Henry shortly before he died. But at least he died doing the right thing. He died so your grandfather could live. He had a lot of remorse for what he did to me." Emma explained.

Jessica chewed her lip, deep in thought. "At least he's redeemed himself." She nodded. "I'm glad he gave us to you even though it wasn't under good circumstances. But at least you have us." She smiled. "I know I'm new to this family, but I'm glad to be here. I wish they never separated us."

"Me too sweetie. I love you and I look forward to getting to know you even better." Emma murmured. "Any time you have questions, you can feel free to ask any of us and we will be more than happy to answer them for you."

They ate their breakfast and got the triplets cleaned up and changed and dressed before they decided to go for a walk to the park and then to the harbor. It was a beautiful day for a walk. Henry and Jessica decided to join Emma, Regina and the triplets. Zelena, Robyn and Lily joined them wanted to spend time together before Lily's and Zelena's babies arrived. They were expected to arrive any day now. They decided to enjoy the company of each other and show the Triplets around. Robyn enjoyed playing with the babies who were now crawling and learning to walk. The women held them as they walked and they were quick learners thanks to their unique DNA. They would be walking on their own soon enough, but not quite yet. They went to the park first and got to see some of the other families with their kids. Ashley was there with her family and came over to converse with them.

Just then, Mary Margaret arrived with Neal. She saw Emma with her family and yearned to talk with her, not wanting to overstep her boundaries or say something stupid. She knew she had a tendency to put her foot in her mouth. When Emma looked her way, she lifted her hand and waved at her.

Emma sighed, sharing a look with Regina. She really wasn't ready to talk with Mary Margaret. She muttered under her breath, but then Neal smiled when he saw Emma there and waved at her, excitedly. Having a soft spot for Neal, in spite of his name, she found herself smiling and waving back at him. It wasn't his fault he had a mother in Mary Margaret.

Henry looked at Jessica and explained to her again who Mary Margaret was. Jessica looked at the approaching dark haired petite woman who was responsible for what happened to her family. She decided to wait and see what would happen next before taking it from there.

Zelena knew very well how much her wife despised the Charmings, especially Mary Margaret. She didn't want the teacher to upset her wife, not when she was so close to going into labor. She stepped in front of Lily, more than prepared to act as a bufferer between them if necessary.

"Hi! I'm so surprised to see you here. It's a beautiful day isn't it?" She looked at Henry and smiled at him. He offered her a small smile in return. She then looked at the other girl standing next to him before looking at the babies who were all staring wide eyed at her in unison. She looked at Emma and Regina, flinching slightly at the way Zelena and Lily were staring at her.

Emma bit her lip and then nodded. "Yeah well I'm here with my family. My wife and I wanted to enjoy ourselves and we certainly didn't expect to see you here." She saw the way Mary Margaret faltered at that. "But hey, it's a beautiful day for my growing family to enjoy before my sister goes into labor. As you can see, Henry is doing very well. Oh and this is our daughter Jessica, his twin sister." She was tempted to say more, but didn't want to create a scene. Not on such a beautiful day as this. She was making an effort to be civil with Mary Margaret.

Mary Margaret nodded, finally getting to see Emma's daughter. She remembered when David told her what Ruby shared with her that day they last caught a glimpse of them at Granny's. "I'm so happy you got her back. She's beautiful like you. Well we'd better get going." She left as Neal waved bye bye to Emma.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. They were glad things didn't go the other way. Lily on the other hand scoffed. "She never said anything about the triplets. Must have been in a hurry to get away."

Zelena smiled as she kissed her wife and caressed her abdomen. "Maybe she didn't want to risk staying longer. She knows things are very awkward right now…" She then leaned to whisper into her ear. "Probably was afraid to piss off my sexy dragon lady." She had a wicked smile on her face.

Lily snickered at what Zelena whispered. "Oh yeah you'd like it if that happened wouldn't you?" She smirked knowingly as they decided to leave the park and they all headed to the harbor.

Jessica looked at her brother and then at their parents. "I got a weird vibe. I don't know if that's because of that woman or if it's something else. But something doesn't feel right now…" she was feeling a disturbance in the air around them.

Everyone turned to look at Jessica, wondering what she meant by that. Regina then noticed something was happening. "It's a portal…" Sure enough several figures appeared, one of them was Ingrid. She'd arrived with her parents.


	7. Chapter 7

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 7

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Well the confrontation with Mary Margaret wasn't bad. And now Ingrid is back with her parents in tow. Just perfect timing too with Lily soon going into labor. What of the bad vibes Jessica felt before Ingrid's return? Maybe we will find out soon…

###############

Emma and Lily both lit up when they saw Ingrid there. Lily grinned and waved at her. Emma laughed softly. "Mom you're back!"

Ingrid came up to her daughters and hugged them tightly. "Oh my darlings! You have no idea how happy I am to see you all here…"

Just then grey smoke appeared as Maleficent made her presence known. She had felt it when her wife returned and wanted to be there to meet her parents. "You're back darling!" She murmured, kissing her.

Emma eyed the other two who had arrived with Ingrid and smiled. The blonde woman looked more like Ingrid but more rougher around the edges. Like a tall blonde Valkyrie. Long braided platinum blonde hair. She looked like a warrior, capable of causing destruction. She looked very fierce, yet her eyes were warm when she looked at Emma and Lily. A wolf was standing at her side.

Emma then eyed the man standing next to the woman, he was wearing an eye patch, knowing her Norse history she already figured out who they were, being a history buff and known for doing research every chance she could. She knew he had to be Odin.

Ingrid beamed as she looked at her parents. "Allow me to introduce my wife and mate, this is Maleficent. And these two, Emma and Lily are our daughters." She was so proud of them and it showed. She then looked at their daughters, "This is your grandfather, Odin and your grandmother, Skadi. They are not together anymore, but were married for some time, they agreed to take time off to come with me today just so they could meet you two and your family."

Lily spoke up first, "It's very surreal to meet you two. This is my wife, Zelena, our daughter Robyn and as you can see, soon we will welcome more into our family." She smiled, rubbing her swollen abdomen. "I have heard bits and pieces of Odin but… Well my sis Emma, she's the expert on history."

Zelena nodded, "I can see the similarities. It's nice to see where Lily and Emma gets their looks from besides Ingrid and Maleficent." She was intrigued by them and looking forward to learning more.

Odin chuckled, "Well my first wife is Frigga. Skadi and I were married for a time. She's been married before shortly too. She's the goddess of war, death, rebirth, wind and harsh weather. She's also known as the original Snow Queen." He smirked as he winked at Ingrid.

Emma smiled knowingly as she picked up from there. "I'm glad to finally meet you both. This is my wife Regina and our children, Henry, Jessica, Aliana, Amelia, and Alexander." She looked at her wife, her eyes twinkling with love. She wanted to say more, but Regina beat her to it.

"I'm glad you came when you did, we were just celebrating some good news of our own as a family. I'm also pregnant." Regina beamed happily.

Ingrid gasped with joy. "Oh that's wonderful news!" She grinned as she moved and hugged Regina and Emma. She was feeling so proud of them.

Skadi smiled and lit up. "Our family is growing already! That makes me so happy." She was glad to hear her bloodline was continuing. She wanted to get to know Emma and Lily better and to share things with them about their lineage, their family history. She moved over to their children and started getting to know them better. "I do believe I will stick around for a while."

Odin beamed. He already had numerous children and grandchildren over the years. He was glad to meet their daughter's family. It had been a surprise when they first reunited with Ingrid, but they wanted to help her get more answers to what happened in the past. At the same time, they were intrigued about Maleficent. Now that Odin had met her, he was realizing something about the dragon. He had this nagging feeling he knew exactly where she came from. "Tiamat. She was the goddess of dragons, mother of dragons… We thought the blood of the dragons ended with her… But it hasn't. You've taken your mother's mantle."

Maleficent looked at Ingrid's father, surprised to hear what he was saying. "Excuse me?"

Odin smiled. "You and our daughter, you're bringing the dragons back through yourselves and through your daughters. You're the mother of dragons. She's been reborn through you." He laughed happily, glad to see a new dynasty in front of him and knowing his daughter was a part of it now. "You were cursed. You thought your bloodline would only continue on through your daughters? Yes they are dragon goddesses, but so are you. You deserve to be who you were always meant to be. I do have just the thing you need." He grinned, handing her a golden apple. "Eat this. Just think of this as a gift from me to you, just for loving my daughter. For giving us a wonderful beginning. You deserve this, more than you realize."

Maleficent was thoroughly surprised by everything he was saying. The very mention of Tiamat was doing things to her. She reached for the apple that Odin was offering. "What's in it for you?" She hesitated.

Odin smiled. "You're already giving me everything I could hope for, for our daughter. I just want you to realize your potential. To reclaim what is rightfully yours. There are no strings attached, I promise. We finally have our daughter back in our lives. We want nothing else. Take it please. You're family."

Maleficent sighed, thinking about the piece of news he shared with her about being cursed. "Who cursed me?" She asked as she inhaled deeply, the golden apple as soon as she took it from him.

Odin smiled, knowing about dragons' tendency to go after anyone who dared to harm them or their loved ones. "Isaac Heller with the help of the Apprentice. I do believe you are familiar with them." He watched Maleficent's reaction with a glint in his eye. "They've been known to mess with the natural order of things."

Maleficent bit into the golden apple, taking a huge chuck and chewing on it and enjoying the juicy flavor that was exploding inside her mouth. As she swallowed, her eyes went dark. "Tell me more." She ate the apple in just a few bites.

Emma and Lily both heard what their grandfather was sharing with their mother. They wanted to hear everything. "I killed Isaac's girlfriend when she threatened to kill my son." She was surprised to hear that the Author and the Apprentice would team up against her mother. "If you ask me, that Author is as shady as they come"

Skadi came up to them after spending time with the babies. "I heard through the grapevine that the Author made it to where Cruella would never be able to kill anyone much less harm anyone."

Emma frowned at this. "But she held my son over the edge of the cliffs. I know what I saw. I was there."

Maleficent looked at her blonde daughter. "Cruella always talked a tough game. But sadly she couldn't go through with her threats thanks to Isaac. That was the only way they could think of getting you to go dark."

"So Cruella was a pawn in their game and I killed her." Emma sighed, realizing that Cruella was a victim in their plot to get Emma to go dark.

Regina pulled her wife into her arms, wanting to comfort her. "This is not on you. That was not your fault Emma."

"It was theirs. Isaac screwed Cruella over." Maleficent replied. Her eyes were burning with a need, a desire to make them pay for what they did. She missed her friends.

Skadi knew what her daughter in law was thinking. "I can bring her back." She had a dark smile on her face. "I can also undo the curse Isaac put on your friend." She smirked. He won't be able to put the same curse on her twice."

Emma grinned. "You can do that? That would be great!" She then thought about Ruby, wondering if she could help with her mother Anita. She really wanted to be able to help her friend.

The wolf standing next to Skadi moved over to Emma's side. She sat on her haunches and licked Emma's hand.

Emma was distracted from her thoughts and turned to look at the wolf in surprise. "Um… What…"

The wolf's eyes had an amused glint in them. *You're close to my daughter Ruby. Tell me, how is she doing these days?*

"Anita? You're alive? Why haven't you let Ruby know?" Emma was surprised. But before Anita could answer her question, her grandmother spoke up.

"Because when I found her, she needed to heal from her mortal wound. She's been stuck in this form ever since then, and has been my companion." Skadi answered. "She's almost ready to shift back to herself."

"Aren't there others who can heal her?" Emma wanted to know.

Skadi nodded. "Yes, but they don't want to have anything to do with me, because of my reputation. It doesn't matter that I used to be married to your grandfather." She smirked.

Lily moved closer. "Maybe my sister and I could try together. Combined, our magic is stronger than anything. I mean next to True Love's magic."

"I think between the four of us, we probably could. You said it, True Love is the most powerful. You and your mate as well as me and mine." Emma suggested.

*I'm willing to try anything just so I can be with my daughter.* Anita replied.

Skadi smiled and nodded. "That should work."

Regina, Zelena, Lily and Emma moved to surround Anita, pouring their magic inside of the wolf. Focusing on healing her completely and helping her to transform back into herself.

After Anita was back to herself once again, and made new once more, Odin offered her a golden apple. Skadi and Anita were both over the moon with joy. Anita beamed happily and thanked her new friends for their help before she ate the golden apple.

Skadi moved over to her longtime companion. "You're so beautiful!" She pulled Anita into an embrace.

Anita melted into her blonde companion's arms and sighed happily before she did something she'd been wanting to do for a very long time. She kissed her deeply.

Skadi moaned with surprise as they kissed passionately and deeply. A wave of energy burst forth around them as they shared a true love's kiss.

The others were surprised to see what happened. Anita and Skadi were true loves? Emma and Lily smiled as did Regina and Zelena.

"Rubes is going to flip." Emma chuckled.

Lily felt pressure building up inside. She put her hand under her swollen belly. "Um… Guys?" She felt this incredible urge to turn into a dragon.

Maleficent smiled knowingly as they used magic to get them to the caves. Odin remained outside with Skadi, Anita and the kids while Zelena moved to her wife's side, turning into a dragon as soon as Lily did. Emma, Regina, Maleficent and Ingrid joined them while Ingrid called Cora and Henry so they could be there for the births of their grandchildren. Emma also called Ruby and Granny, letting them know there was a surprise waiting for them.

Emma was so excited for her sister finally becoming a mother. She was happy for Zelena as well. They helped Lily to get as comfortable as possible.

Regina was equally as thrilled for her sister and sister in law. She held Robyn in her arms and lavished her love on her niece while her parents were bringing her siblings into the world.

Henry and Jessica waited for Ruby and Granny to arrive as well as Cora and Henry Sr.

They arrived not much longer after Lily had started her labor. Cora rushed inside the caves while Henry Sr. opted to stay outside with the others to let the women tend to things.

Granny spotted her daughter first. "Anita?" She gasped. "You're alive?" She was so happy and surprised to see her, but at the same time, she was very upset. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ruby had conflicting feelings. "But I saw you die! I… I. killed. You." She began crying.

"But you didn't." Anita moved over to her daughter and tried to hug her.

Ruby jerked away at the contact. "But… You let me believe I killed you?! Why?!"

Skadi knew she was a stranger to them, but she wanted to help Anita and her family get past this. "She almost died. I found her and helped her. There was a chemical compound on the metal spikes… Someone plotted against your mother. You didn't do this to her. Someone knew you would try to defend your friend and put you in that situation to where your mother would die. They got away with it. Trust me, you had no way of knowing that was going to happen. Neither did Anita. As a result, she was put into a death-like sleep. I brought her home with me and tried my best to heal her. She was stuck in wolf form for a long time until today. Emma, Regina, Lily and Zelena used their magic to heal your mother so she would be back to herself again." She explained.

Ruby had a nagging suspicion she knew who was responsible for what happened to her mother. "Quinn. It had to be him. But karma did him in. He wasn't happy when you started giving me all the attention after he brought me to you." She knew she would need to thank her friends for helping her mother. She didn't want to stay mad at her so she threw herself into her mother's arms, smiling when she felt her mother envelope her into her embrace. "Mama! Don't ever leave me again."

Anita kissed her daughter's head lovingly. "You couldn't get rid of me even if you tried." She chuckled, so happy to have been reunited with her daughter. She then proceeded to introduce Skadi to Ruby.

###############

Lily was giving birth, pushing their children out. Zelena was helping her wife to bring their children out. It helped that she knew what she was doing. Emma encouraged her sister and kissed her cheek, feeling so proud of her.

*You're doing it sis! Come on mama, push!* Emma cheered her on as did Maleficent and Ingrid.

Cora was beside herself with joy. She was so happy for her daughter and daughter in law. "Grandma can't wait to meet you!"

Maleficent chuckled knowingly. "You have a week to wait until you meet them officially. They will be spoiled rotten."

Soon, Lily finally pushed their children out. It was a huge egg that she had to push out. After she finally did, she exhaled happily, feeling exhausted. *I did it!* She felt so much love for her babies.

Zelena was overjoyed as she snuggled with her wife. *You did it baby! I love you so much!* She was so happy as she kissed her wife.

Regina smiled proudly as she brought Robyn over to her sister so they could be together as a family. "You did amazing!"

Lily had a huge smile on her face as she also shared a look with Emma. It had come full circle for her, having given birth the same way their mother did all these years ago. She knew what to name her twins, having discussed it with her wife. "Their names are Gemma Corine, and Zoey Reagan. Emma and Regina are their godmothers."

Everyone was very happy with the names. "Perfect names for them too." Cora beamed.

Emma loved their names. She knew their kids would be very close as cousins. "I love them!" She kissed her sister's cheek while Ingrid moved to tell the others the good news and shared their names with them.

While everyone celebrated the newest additions to their family, they got to know Skadi better and got them caught up to everything that has happened. Ruby thought Skadi smelled familiar to her. Not just because she was Ingrid's mother, but also because she smelled similar to Elsa. She wanted to talk to her about that, but wasn't sure if it was a good time to talk about it. She shrugged it off when she remembered how Elsa was also Ingrid's niece but the smell was too strong for that to be true.

Skadi was surprised to hear about the whole situation regarding what happened to Jessica and how she'd been stolen from her granddaughter. She learned the same thing had happened with Emma and Lily years ago.

"Well looks like I will be staying here with you. Nobody gets away with what they've done to my family. Speaking of which, I do believe there is something I can do for you…" She then brought Cruella back.

Maleficent smiled when she saw her old friend, "Ahh good. Now we can get down to business…"

Cruella looked around, noticing there were a lot of people there. "Hey Mal, old friend! Looks like someone finally had the common sense to get me out of that Underbrooke." She turned and glared daggers at Emma.

"I have unfinished business with you blondie!" Cruella was clearly upset with Emma.

Skadi waved her hand. "I can easily send you back there." Her eyes flashed darkly.

Maleficent put her hand on Cruella's shoulder. "You threaten her, you will have a problem with me."

Cruella gave Maleficent an incredulous look. "She killed me!"

The older dragon shook her head. "She's my daughter. She had no idea that Isaac rendered you unable to harm anyone. Isaac and the Apprentice did this. They wanted her to go dark. So did Rumplestiltskin. But his reasoning was different. Emma didn't know. She actually wanted you to be brought back too. We can work together to make Isaac and the Apprentice pay for what they did to you… What the did to me." Maleficent had a certain fire in her eyes.

Cruella was surprised to hear Emma was Mal's daughter. She turned to look at the younger blonde, noticing how Regina was with her too. "Clearly a lot has happened in my absence."

Emma smiled at her. "Sorry about killing you. But I am happy to see you. Now we need to take care of some things around here… Let's talk."


	8. Chapter 8

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 8

Disclaimers::: I do not own QUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Glad you all liked that surprise in the last chapter! Who doesn't love Cruella? Wink wink…

Things are going to get interesting with her around. Maybe her tentacled friend could be around the corner lol. Things are going to happen with Maleficent's friends helping get justice done. At the same time, Skadi is gonna get to know Anita and their families better while Emma is going to start tracking people down and making them pay for their involvement in what happened with Jessica. The triplets will grow fast in this second part of the trilogy. :)

A/N: My work schedule has changed so that's a good thing! Means I will have more time to write Yayyyyy!

Another thing, I always wrote my stories on my iPad but now it's falling apart so I am in the process of putting ALL my stories on AO3 and one new story on there and so I will not lose them and will start doing my work on my laptop instead. :) once I do, I will be able to finish my other stories too. Thank you for your patience.

###############

Regina decided to bring everyone who needed to catch Cruella up, back to their mansion. Zelena and Lily would stay behind with Cora and Henry Sr. They promised to come back and check on them afterwards. Emma kissed her sister's cheek, promising to come back as soon as she could.

Lily smiled knowingly at her sister, "Remember we still have the bond of twins. I will know what is going on when you all tell Cruella what happened. We will know everything. Your nieces know you are here too." She winked.

Zelena smirked. "And you twin dragons are so lucky to have such a special bond. Now get outta here." She chuckled as she got up and hugged Emma.

"Alright. Congrats you two." Emma grinned as she left with her family.

The moment they arrived and got themselves comfortable, they got drinks and snacks and Henry and Jessica moved to be a part of their conversation, it was time for them to be involved since they were old enough now. This would also give Jessica a chance to learn more as well.

Cruella looked around at everyone, seeing that Emma and Regina were now together. "Before we talk, can I ask? What's going on with you guys?"

Regina smirked. "We found love and got married."

Cruella's eyebrow rose. "And those babies? And this girl?"

Emma chuckled. "We do need to get you caught up to everything. Why don't we just start with the day I killed you? I mean you did have a gun pointed at our son. You honestly thought I would not have reacted the way I did? I'm a mother. All I could think about was getting Henry away from you."

"But I would never have killed him. Isaac made it to where I wouldn't be able to harm anyone, no matter what. I just wanted to get my story changed. I wanted… Needed to get Isaac to take this curse off me! He always wanted to control me, to keep me restrained. He believed my mother's lies about me!" Cruella replied.

"How was I supposed to know that? I never knew what he planned to do… I sure didn't know your background. All I was thinking about at that moment was my son. Until you're a mother, you wouldn't understand that." Emma sighed. "Had I known, things would have been handled differently. Now that we have that out in the open. We need to come up with a way to deal with Isaac. He is a threat to all of us. He played us all. Including you, Cruella. And not only did he do that, so did the Apprentice. Isaac decided that Villains didn't deserve to get their happy ending. He decided that only those so-called heroes should have their happy endings. Guess what? If the Evil Queen and the Savior can defy the odds, then you can too." Emma winked.

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it." Cruella shrugged. "Are you going to explain what is going on between you two?"

Regina smirked as she shared a look with her wife before she answered Cruella's question. "It took some hurdles to find out we were actually True Loves. Remember the Blue Fairy? She set events into motion to distract us from finding out the truth. Robin Hood and Killian Jones were pawns in her plan to keep Emma and I from ever getting close. Lies were told, distractions were placed and well… After Emma killed you, she became the dark one, she sacrificed herself for my happiness. Before she did that, she found Maleficent's daughter Lily. We brought her home. My sister was masquerading as Marian, remember we sent Marian and Robin across the town line in order to save Marian's life not knowing she was actually my half sister Zelena in disguise. We were not in a good place back then. But eventually, we worked out our differences in spite of her being pregnant with Robin's baby. Let's move fast forward…" She gestured for Emma to take over.

Emma smiled and kissed her wife. "I was the dark one for a while, Killian distracted me from my true path. But after I killed him and went to hell and brought him back… Robin died. And I thought I had lost Hook for good. He came back. Robin didn't." Emma sighed. "I was no longer the dark one. Things changed, I changed. Hook tricked me. And I thought Regina didn't need me. I married him. Went on an ill-fated honeymoon. Two weeks later, I left his rum soaked good for nothing ass. I got our marriage annulled. Regina finally confessed her feelings to me. She'd found out from Tinkerbell the exact lengths Blue went through in order to keep us separated. How Robin was never meant to be her true love, and I found out Hook was never meant to be mine. Believe me, I was pissed off. I realized it was Regina I'd loved the most all along, next to our son, Henry. While I was off at the docks reeling from all this information, Zelena came and found me and we had an heart to heart talk before she brought me back here. Blue had stolen Regina's voice. I realized it was now or never since Regina admitted on paper her feelings to me and what happened with the Blue Fairy and everything."

"We shared our true love's kiss and suddenly I could speak! We declared our love to one another. We made love and I got Emma pregnant with our triplets." Regina chuckled.

Emma grinned. "And then we decided to pay Hook back for what he did to us. With Zelena's and Rumple's help, we killed him. When that happened, everything changed."

Maleficent chuckled. "Emma's dragon woke up and suddenly, I realized she was also my daughter. What a wake-up call that was for those Charmings."

"Emma and I got married in the way of the dragon. And then we had a wedding for everyone to witness our love. We went on a honeymoon and when we came back, it wasn't long before our babies were born. A week after they were ready to come home, we got another surprise." Regina smiled as she looked at Jessica.

Emma nodded, "Rumple and Belle stopped by to inform me that I had given birth to twins. That Henry had a twin sister that was stolen from me. I had no idea… They'd knocked me out after Henry was born and they had taken him away to be put up for adoption. While I was out cold, they took my daughter out of my womb and stole her, selling her on the black market." Fire shone in Emma's eyes as she said this. "I vowed then, that I will not rest until all those people responsible for taking my daughter from me, would pay. And I intend to keep that promise."

Maleficent then went on to explain what happened, how she found out the hand Isaac and the Apprentice played in what happened to her, to Cruella, and to Regina and Emma. She left nothing out, sharing everything that Odin told her of what he knew.

By the time they'd finished explaining what happened, Cruella's jaw had pretty much crashed to the floor. Before she could say something, Emma did.

"That was when I told them how I killed you and then Mom proceeded to tell me you would never have hurt Henry. She explained what Isaac did to you and then we realized I had played into their hand when they wanted me to go dark. That you were also a pawn in their game, just like I was." Emma sighed as she looked at Cruella. "I'm sorry about that."

Cruella sighed as she digested everything she'd learned that day. "Good thing I didn't pay you back for what happened. Your mother or grandmother would have sent me back to hell and it would have all been for nothing. You want my help in dealing with Isaac. You've got it. Anything you want or need, don't hesitate to ask." She looked over at Henry. "Sorry for dangling you over the cliffs. I won't do that to you, or your family again."

Henry smiled at Cruella. "I know you won't. Besides I'm no longer defenseless anymore."

Maleficent smiled proudly at her grandson. "He's getting to know his dragon now, just as his sister is."

Cruella nodded and smiled before she looked at Emma again. "I would like to join forces with you and offer my powers of persuasion to ensure those people who screwed with your family will not be able to help themselves when they tell you the truth of what they did."

Emma shared a look with Regina and Maleficent and Ingrid before she nodded and smiled. "I'd like that." They shook on it and in doing so, had formed a new friendship.

Henry grinned, glad to see things were working out for the better now and they wouldn't need to worry about Cruella going after any of them again. It was going to be a fresh start for them all.

Jessica was intrigued by everything she was learning and felt as if she had a newer understanding of what had happened and what they were going to do. She looked at her mother. "Mom, can I ask you a question?"

Emma smiled, "You can ask me anything sweetie. You know that."

Jessica nodded and sighed. "What happened with the guys who tried to have their way with me? What did you and Aunt Lily do, exactly?" She bit her lower lip in anticipation of her mother's answer.

Maleficent had a knowing smile on her face as she turned to look at her daughter.

Regina rubbed Emma's back and smiled at Jessica.

Emma smiled at her daughter. "I did what I had to. I wasn't going to let them get away to hurt other girls like you. We ate them and I have no regrets. Nobody gets away with hurting my family." She reached out and took a hold of her daughter's hand. "I'd do it again in a heartbeat even if it means protecting you, Jessica."

"We all would, dear." Regina smiled. "You're a part of our family."

"That's right darling, we're dragons, well some of us are. It's in our nature. Regardless, you're family and there isn't anything we wouldn't do for you." Maleficent replied.

Ingrid got up and brought them some ice cream. "You're safe, that's all that matters. You have much to learn, and not just about dragons, but about us too." She winked before looking at her parents.

Skadi nodded. "I know I am more inclined to the cold elements, but clearly your mother and Aunt are able to use other elements too. Who knows, you and Henry might have picked up on some of those traits too. We will know with time."

Odin chuckled. "You have a very unique family. Not many people can say that. But at least you know your family loves you. Remember that. Speaking of family, I really need to get back to Asgard. If you need me, Ingrid knows how to find me now."

Ingrid moved to hug her father. "Yes I do and I will make sure Emma and Lily both learn it too as well. Thank you for taking the time to meet my family."

Everyone got the chance to say their goodbyes to Odin before he left. They decided to take this time to check on Lily and her new family.

Ruby and Granny moved back to the diner with Anita and Skadi. They wanted to celebrate Anita's return and to introduce her around. Ruby wanted to introduce her to Elsa so she got a hold of her and made arrangements for them to meet. While she did that, Granny informed Anita about how Emma and her family were going to help them track down their family history and see what happened to Anita's father. Anita was surprised to hear that Emma wanted to do this after seeing the babies she and Regina had. Anita was surprised to learn about the things that had changed in her absence. Upon learning of what happened regarding Jessica and how she'd been stolen from Emma all these years ago, Anita knew there was nothing she wouldn't do for Emma and her family. They were now a part of the same family since Anita was now involved with Skadi.

After seeing the babies were fed and settled in, Emma and Regina were in the den doing some research. Emma found information regarding the brother of the man responsible for taking baby Jessica away from Emma. She turned to look at her wife, a look of shock on her face. "Brother? I don't know about that. Maybe a part of a brotherhood which might make more sense. But I would never had imagine this… Felix and… Malcolm?!"

Regina gasped. "Malcolm? As in… Peter Pan?"

The more they thought about it, the more it began to make sense. They did specialize in stealing children. Not just them, but there was also a connection with the Black Fairy too. It made sense. If Tamara and Greg could find their way to Storybrooke before finding their way to Neverland, Malcolm and Felix could also have been searching for babies in the land of no magic. They could also have easily recruited others to work for them too.

Maleficent and Cruella shred a look before looking back at them. "What did you find out darling?"

Regina turned and told them what happened when Greg and Tamara first arrived in Storybrooke, how they'd kidnapped Henry and taken him to Neverland. "Malcolm is also known as Peter Pan. He is a demon. He also is Henry's great Grandfather. Apparently, he and Felix were responsible for stealing Jessica from Emma."

"As if kidnapping Jessica wasn't enough, he had to know dnap Henry too!" Emma growled, her eyes glowed neon green. "Oh I will bring them down and destroy them."

"I can't help but wonder if those lost boys were also sold through the black market too." Regina pointed out.

Cruella tilted her head. "Looks like we need to find out as soon as possible. I wonder where Ursula is. I should surprise her and see if she would be interested in joining us on this expedition of ours." She had a gleam in her eyes.

Maleficent chuckled. "I think that is a splendid idea darling. I know some others who would like to be a part of this." She had a dark smile on her face as the wheels began turning as ideas formed in her mind. "Oh yes indeed." She purred.

Emma chuckled. "Let's do this. They have no idea what we're capable of."

Regina grinned brightly. "This will be fun." She licked her red lips as her dark eyes twinkled.


	9. Chapter 9

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 9

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. Whoo! Cruella is going to see I she can find Ursula and surprise her. In the meantime, Emma and Regina have discovered who was responsible for the kidnapping of their daughter, Jessica. Maleficent knows some people who could help them out… Who is she talking about? The mystery deepens. More new people to come. More introductions to make. *cackling* Don't mind me. I get a bit nutty when Halloween is right around the corner. *winks* And for the record, I know about Nyx and Lilith, but I just wanted to add some twists. I know they are not real sisters at all, but this is just a story. It's meant to be fun. :)

##########

Maleficent chuckled as she stood up and moved to see about contacting her grandmother and great aunt. Ever since Odin mentioned her mother being Tiamat and how she was reborn through her somehow, she wanted to speak with her grandmother and her sister. It was high time they also met her family too. With Ingrid's mother, Skadi there, she knew this would turn into a family affair and rightfully so. Especially since finding out Malcolm and Felix were involved. She had no doubt the black fairy also had her hand in it too. She was going to pull out the big guns. Nobody messed with her family. If Fiona thought she was powerful, she had no idea just how wrong she was. There was someone bigger and badder than that black fairy. She had an evil smile on her face as she prepared to speak through her own special mirror she had reserved just for her grandmother. She moved into her room and called her. "Grandmother?"

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's shoulders as they digested everything they had discovered regarding Malcolm and Felix. She kissed her wife. "Don't worry, Em-ma. We will destroy them together. I for one am curious to find out what your mother has planned."

Emma had a dark look in her eyes as she turned around and buried her head into Regina's chest while pulling her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. She inhaled deeply, smelling the babies growing inside her wife. She moved and kissed her abdomen tenderly, promising herself and the babies she would never let anything bad happen to her family. She printed the information and saved it to a flash drive before she turned it off and then stood up. "Yeah, I cannot wait to see what she can do next. I cannot wait to hurt them all." She kissed her wife. "Let's check on our children." She smiled, glad that Henry and Jessica had left earlier. She didn't want them to worry about anything that was happening. Even though they were now old enough to understand what was happening, she felt inclined to protecting them.

Regina smiled knowingly as they went to look in on their children. When they entered the nursery, she gasped, seeing both Aliana and Amelia climbing out of their cribs while Alexander reached out for Emma and suddenly he was in her arms.

Emma gasped as did Regina as their son used magic for the first time. "Well! Alexander, my little Drago. Mama has you now young man." She grinned proudly as she played with their son.

Aliana climbed out of her crib first and almost took her first steps before she fell on her bottom. She grabbed Regina's pant leg and pulled herself up before saying her first word. "Mama!"

Amelia pouted, hating it that her sister was the first out of her crib. Her eyes glowed as a determined look came on her face as she finally made it out of her crib and then she took her very first steps!

Both Emma and Regina gasped wearing proud smiles on their faces as they took the girls in their arms, so happy to have witnessed their first important milestones together.

Regina felt so happy to have been there to experience this with Emma, knowing this was a very emotionally rewarding moment in her life. It was especially rewarding for her too. Holding Aliana in her arms. She kissed her cheeks and praised her daughter, glad to have heard her say the first word. She felt her daughter snuggle into her bosom.

Emma was so proud of all their babies. Aliana's first spoken word, Alexander's first use of magically appearing into her arms and seeing Amelia's first steps. She felt like celebrating. She looked at Regina, seeing the look of confusion on her face. She gasped as she realized something. "She's hungry." She noticed that her wife's bosom seemed fuller now. "She probably smells milk. I don't know if you're ready to nurse yet. Since this will not be a normal pregnancy for you… I started pretty early with the triplets when they were growing inside me… But since you've become immortal and you're pregnant now, you will be experiencing changes very soon. Not as soon as I did though. I guess we need to find out more…" She was distracted when Alexander and Amelia started tugging at her shirt. "Mmmama!" Amelia finally spoke.

Alexander looked at his sister and grinned before looking at Emma. "Mamamamamama!"

##########

Cruella went to the docks and used a shell to call Ursula. She used the shell that Ursula gave her a long time ago. It carried a certain sound to it that signaled it came from Cruella herself. She knew the sound alone would surprise her oldest friend. She smirked as she sat and waited for her response.

She didn't have to wait very long as she saw the ripples emerging on the surface of the water. Cruella smiled as she stood up and moved closer to the edge of the deck.

Ursula came out of the water, her eyes widening when she saw Cruella standing there. She waited a moment or two, taking in the sight of her friend before she spoke. "I thought you were dead. I wasn't sure if this was a trick to get me to show up. What… How are you here?"

Cruella smiled as she lifted her arms. "I've been given another chance. Certainly not for good behavior." She winked as she smirked. "Ahh, when's the last time you saw our good friend Mal?"

Ursula finally came out of the water and moved closer to Cruella. "Probably around the time I made peace with my father. Didn't mean to ditch you guys. But I needed my daddy… Or rather he missed me so much… How's the old dragon these days?" She asked as she hugged Cruella.

Cruella sighed happily when Ursula hugged her like that. She didn't realize how much she'd missed her until that hug. "Old? Don't let her hear you say that." She chuckled. "She's thriving. Did you know she found out she has another daughter? You'll never guess. And that dragon… Well she's no longer alone. Her kids have kids…" She chuckled.

"Wait a minute… Back up. Another daughter? She's a grandmother now? Who… I heard you were killed by none other than Emma Swan and then she married my nemesis Captain Hook. How is the happy couple?" She asked sarcastically.

Cruella laughed. "Yeah well, I've buried the hatchet with Emma. That couple is no more. Captain Hook is swimming with the fish now. Emma has someone else in her life. She got married again after she found her true love. Believe it or not…" She smirked again noticing that Ursula has more questions.

"You forgave that blonde sheriff for killing you? You're going to have to explain that to me." Ursula was trying to make sense out of that. "Who finally killed that pirate?"

Cruella then took Ursula for a walk and tried her best to explain as much as she could, what happened from the last time they saw each other up to Cruella being brought back and making her peace with Emma Swan-Mills. She didn't leave anything out.

By the time Cruella explained everything to her, she was speechless at first. She had to digest the fact that Emma was the daughter of Maleficent and that with Rumple's help, Emma and Regina had killed the pirate. Ursula laughed when she heard how that had happened. "I'd give one of my tentacles just to have seen that happen. Serves that egotistical bastard right. Wow… Regina and Emma? They've got kids now? Henry has a twin?" She was surprised to learn everything that had happened in their absence. "This I have got to see." She smiled. "Count me in." She winked as they headed to the Mansion after their walk.

##########

Henry and Jessica had returned to the mansion after they finished shopping and getting some things to surprise Lily and Zelena with some gifts for their new cousins, they had also stopped and chatted with August who enjoyed meeting Jessica. He gave them something of a housewarming gift for the triplets' nursery that he had just finished making. They'd brought the items home and put them in gift bags when Cruella appeared with Ursula.

Henry grinned when he let them in. "Good, you're here. Maybe you can help me with somethi…" Before he had the chance to finish, Maleficent came downstairs.

Ursula knew she had a lot to get used to. Seeing Henry on friendly terms with Cruella made her realize that things had indeed changed. She looked at Maleficent, noticing she seemed happy about something. "Hello dragon."

Maleficent smirked as she looked at Cruella. "Glad to see you found fish sticks." She winked. "I hope the reunion went well because I have a few surprise visitors coming…" her eyes trailed to the stairs as she heard Emma and Regina coming downstairs with the triplets. She smiled happily, seeing the babies. She moved to take her grandson, Alexander before joining the others.

Emma smiled happily when she saw Cruella there with Ursula. She went on to speak proudly about how the triplets were doing. How they said their instead words.

Regina continued. "Ali said mama. And this little man poofed into. Mana's arms and then…"

"Amelia took her first steps!" Emma finished excitedly. "Hey Ursula."

Henry grinned. "That's great Moms! We have some things here for the triplets and…"

"Henry introduced me to August and he wanted us to give you this…" Jessica handed over something wooden.

Amelia climbed down and walked to Jessica who in turn picked her up. "Wow! You're walking! Good job Ames!"

Emma melted when she heard Jessica's new nickname for her sister. She shared a look with Regina before she looked at what appeared to be a wooden sign for the wall. "Your Adventures Start Here." Emma smiled. "This is perfect. We will have to thank him."

Regina nodded. "I like it. And it's true. That's where it will all start for them and for any other children we have." She smiled as she kissed Emma, sighing happily when she felt Emma rub her abdomen.

Suddenly, they felt a magical zing in the air as Maleficent beamed. "Perfect timing." She murmured as she checked the other room.

"Mom? What are you…" Emma started as she moved to follow her mother, but not before Amelia moved from Jessica's arms to hers with magic.

Everyone followed the older dragon to the other room. Regina was concerned at first since the magic she felt was different from what she was used to. It felt older, very ancient and extremely powerful. "Mal?"

Maleficent smiled when it was revealed that two women had arrived. "Emma, this is my grandmother, Nyx. Your great grandmother. And this is her twin sister, Lilith. My great aunt." She introduced them to her daughter. "Soon, you two will meet Emma's twin sister, Lily." She smiled when Lilith gasped at the name. "Had I raised Emma from the very start, I would have named her Selene."

Nyx beamed when she met Emma for the first time. She saw that Emma had the mark of the crescent moon. "The moon is my sacred symbol. Your sister carries the mark of the star yes?"

Emma nodded, feeling a strange draw to her great grandmother. "She does. You're the goddess of night. The Queen of the Night."

Lilith smiled as she stepped forward showing that she also bore the mark of the star. "And I am Lilith the first." She watched to see how her niece would react to that. "Call me Auntie." She winked.

Emma gasped and smiled as she looked from her mother back to the women. "That makes so much sense. It explains everything. Why we are the way we are." She could feel the darkness inside them. She realized it was where it all originated from.

Lilith smiled and nodded as she looked at her niece before looking at Maleficent proudly. "I love her already. We will be more than happy to help."

Maleficent smiled knowingly. She looked at Emma. "I lost my mother when I was very small. They were the ones who raised me. I told them what happened with our Jessica." She smiled, wrapping her arms around her granddaughter's shoulders.

Henry and Jessica both gaped in surprise at the women there. They still had yet to grasp how surreal it was to be standing there in the same room as them.

Lilith smiled. "I smell their dragons getting stronger inside these young ones. They smell faintly of mortals. It seems to be dissipating rather quickly. Have they had their first taste of flesh yet?"

Emma shook her head. "No they haven't." She was confused about why she would ask something like that.

Nyx smiled at the look on her face. "Once they do, their dragons will be born." She explained as she reached out and caressed their faces lovingly.

"W-what do y-you mean reborn?" Jessica asked.

Henry's eyes widened in surprise. "I know once we turn a certain age, we will become full blooded dragons. No longer mortal. You're saying if I hurt the men who attacked my sister… If I had bitten them…"

Lilith nodded and smiled. "You would have been able to let your dragon out sooner rather than later. It's nothing to worry about. Either way, it will happen."

"It's in your blood." Nyx finished. "Our blood. Men fear what they cannot understand. It is a part of who we are, who we always have been. Those people who hurt you. The very people who hurt our family. They chose the wrong family to attack."

Regina looked at her wife and at their children before she looked at Maleficent and then back at her friend's grandmother and great aunt. "I want them to pay for what they did to my wife, to her sister, to Jessica and to Mal. Every last one of them." She had a fire in her eyes as she said this.

Lilith smiled. "You're expecting." She moved and touched her abdomen. "You love Emma with everything in you. She gave you the gift of immortality just so you never have to be apart again. I can smell it in you. You're family now." She and Nyx looked at Maleficent. "And Lily? You said she gave birth recently?"

"We would like to see her now." Nyx smiled. "We would love to meet her mate as well." She murmured. "And then we will talk as a family."

Cruella shared a look with Ursula.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma's Lost Girl Dilemma

Chapter 10

Disclaimers::: I do not own OUAT or it's characters, just my colorful imagination. So now the story is getting very interesting with Cruella back from the dead and Ursula joining in on the fun, not to forget to mention Nyx is Maleficent's grandmother and Lilith is her great aunt. Lily has given birth to Gemma and Reagan.

A/N: I have a new iPad so yay me! I will be posting more now.

##########

Emma shared a look with her wife and smiled before looking at her mother and then Nyx and Lilith. "My sister already knows about you two, and cannot wait to meet you. She's also informed Zelena as well as Cora and Henry Sr."

Regina couldn't help the smirk coming on her face. "Well then, let's not keep them waiting any longer."

Maleficent had a proud smile on her face. "Yes it's time for you to meet Emma's sister." She winked. Soon, they all left in smoke as they headed to where Lily and Zelena were resting within their nest.

The moment they had arrived, Emma and Lily had been conversing mentally as they discussed what was going to happen.

Lily beamed happily, her tail wrapped protectively around their daughters' egg. *So now we have more family to add to ours. Can't wait to get to know them better.*

Nyx beamed as she saw her great granddaughter. She knew what they were saying. *It's a pleasure to meet you too darling.* She moved to look at the egg that Lily was protecting. "They are so beautiful from what I can already see." She murmured before she looked at Zelena. "You're Lily's mate. And you are Regina's sister. Welcome to our family. What a wonderful family you have." She murmured, meeting Maleficent's eyes.

Lilith smiled as she stepped forward. "And I am her twin sister, Lilith." She had a smile of amusement on her face. "It's almost like looking at younger versions of us." She chuckled as she spoke in regards to Emma and Lily. "They even have the same birthmarks we do dear sister."

Nyx smiled knowingly as she shared a look with her sister. "It's been a long time coming. Especially with this revelation Odin shared with our Maleficent. The prophecy regarding these twins all tie in with that. For a long time, dragons were thought to be extinct. Maleficent remained hidden all these years but also feeling lost and alone, not knowing the importance of her very existence. Tiamat, my daughter, even though she should not have been killed, she was. Or so it seems. Our enemy had gotten his hands on a very old weapon to use against her. But as she lay dying, she destroyed this weapon so none would be able to use that very weapon against her bloodline ever again. She vowed she would be reborn again. And she has." Nyx smiled, seeing how everyone was hanging on to her every word.

"Through Maleficent." Lilith smiled, moving to stand with her niece. "The dragons of old were not immortal or powerful. They had some magic yes, but they were not of royal blood. Their blood were not of ours. Through Maleficent and now through her daughters and their children, our blood runs strong through them. We were born out of Chaos. Our sisters and brothers are powerful. We are the first ancients. The ones who have lived through everything and seen life and death of the likes never seen before. We will never die, thanks to Tiamat's sacrifice. She did this so our bloodline would never die down. Ingrid also played a very important role in this too."

Emma shared a look with their mother and with her sister before looking at her wife. "So you're saying because of Tiamat, our family is the start of a new legacy? Our children will be part of a new dynasty? Because of who you are and what is running through our veins…" she thought about what they revealed about Henry and Jessica. "Wow… that's something isn't it? And now our enemies… those who have hurt us, hurt our family…" a dark feral smile came on her face. "For them… the shit is about to hit the fan." She smirked.

Regina gave a low chuckle. Under normal circumstances, she would have been bothered by Emma's choice of words, but things were changing and would no longer be the same. She thought about what Lilith said regarding her immortality and how Emma had given it to her. To hear them talking about their family like that, she couldn't help but to be proud to be a part of Emma's life right now. The queen inside her, liked that so very much. She thought about the changes their older children were going through and realized they were witnessing something very new now. She realized something then. Zelena had yet to find out she was now immortal. She shared a look with Emma, wondering if that was something Lily discussed with her mate yet. "When you made me immortal, is that something Lily could do with Zelena?"

Nyx and Lilith laughed softly. "You're finally getting the gist of things now. They won't know what bit them… literally." Lilith winked.

Maleficent laughed. "And that's just right up my alley." She was so glad she called them and that they explained everything so much more clearly to them. She felt so much relief knowing they would be there for her and for her family. It made all the stress seem to go away, knowing she would be free to be herself now that she had a purpose in her life. She looked forward to sharing all that with Ingrid. "So you two are going to stay with us for a while then?" She wanted to make sure they didn't plan to get up and leave anytime soon.

Nyx moved to cup Maleficent's face in her hands. "You couldn't get rid of us even if you tried. You brought us here and this is a family matter. We will stay as long as you need us darling. Besides, we want to meet your friends and to keep an eye on things in this quaint little town."

Lilith chuckled as she added, "We want to see how Henry and Jessica deal with who they are. And we want to see those people who did this to your family pay." She licked her lips, her fangs showing.

Zelena grinned wickedly. "Lily and I discussed this after she told me what you gave my sister. Once she is back in her other form, she is going to give me the same gift." She winked. "I'm so glad we had this conversation because there's nothing I wouldn't do for my wife and my best friend. Anything for our family, consider it done." She was itching to do something wicked just for the heck of it. She shared a knowing smile with her sister as they started realizing just what they were now a part of. She and Lily were sitting close to the egg that held their daughters. Zelena knew she would protect their family no matter what. Robyn reached out to her, wanting to be with her mama.

Regina was glad to hear that was something her sister wanted too. She then realized she was getting hungry. "Maybe we should go to Granny's. Is there anything you'd like us to bring you three?" She asked Zelena and Lily. After promising to get them something to eat, they headed out as a family.

########

Elsa was seated with Ruby and her family. After learning more of what happened and meeting Anita and finding out more about who Skadi was, she was very intrigued. "So your mom hooked up with… what does that make you? My grandmother? But how does that work? If you're a goddess… how could my mother not have powers? I thought gods couldn't die… yet Anna's and my mother and father died…?" She was confused about the whole thing and trying to make some sense about it.

Skadi looked at Elsa and took her hand into her own. "I doubt they were really your parents. Ingrid is my daughter. She and I share the same powers. The same blood running in your veins. I'm surprised no one has noticed how much alike you and Ingrid are. You're too much cut from the same cloth to be just her niece. I know my children. Your so called mother is not my daughter."

Elsa felt dread in the pit of her stomach as she realized what Skadi was saying to her. "What do you mean? How can she not be… but she looks so much like Anna…"

Ruby's eyes widened in surprise as she realized what Skadi was getting at. She sniffed the air, noticing that Skadi and Elsa shared much of the same scent. "Hold On Elsa. You're her family. But that would mean… how could that happen…" she cursed under her breath. "Someone lied to Ingrid? You three look so much alike… platinum blonde hair and all…"

Elsa had snowflakes floating around her as she was starting to get upset. "But Anna… she's my sister." She didn't like the possibility that Anna wouldn't be her sister... not one bit.

########

Just then, the door to the diner opened and Emma, Regina, Maleficent, Ingrid And some others arrived. They could see Ruby and Anita and Skadi there with Elsa and Granny. Something had clearly happened.

Emma couldn't help but to be concerned. "Is everything okay here?" She noticed how upset Elsa was.

Ingrid frowned. "Elsa, you're upset. What happened?" She turned to look at her mother.

Skadi looked at her daughter. "I was telling her how much you and Elsa are cut from the same cloth. I don't think she is your niece. If she were, your sisters would not have been mortals. I'm sorry, it just surprises me that you did not notice this about Elsa.

Emma frowned as she stepped forward, moving closer to Elsa. She inhaled deeply as she tried to figure out what was going on. "You smell like Ingrid…" she then looked at Maleficent. "She smells like you too."

Maleficent and Ingrid shared a look of utter surprise and shock as they moved closer to Elsa.

"How have I not seen this before?" Maleficent inhaled deeply. "You can smell her, but I cannot? Another curse?" Her eyes began to glow.

Emma sighed deeply as it hit her. "The same curse that was placed on me… Elsa is our sister? The blue fairy?" She asked.

Skadi remembered everything Emma and Regina and Maleficent had shared with her earlier. "I'm afraid not. Someone else also has had it against my family for so long. They did this on purpose to hurt my family."

Ingrid moved immediately to Elsa and took her into her arms. The moment she did, a whooshing sound came and a white glow enveloped them as she got some memories back. "I… I gave birth to you. Oh Elsa…"

Maleficent's eyes grew wide. "I got you with child. Just as you gave me our girls, I gave you Elsa?" She moved to join Ingrid and Elsa. "Who did this to us?"

Emma was stunned by the turn of events. She couldn't understand the atrocities that had been done to her family. She vowed then, this wouldn't happen again. She heard Lily's shock and surprise as she saw what was happening through her. She could feel her sister's rage and felt her own rage burning deep inside. She wanted so much to protect Elsa but knew her sister could protect herself. She couldn't help but to smirk as she realized her family was growing again.

Elsa felt her parents' love as they took her into their arms. The snowflakes stopped floating around her as she realized what this meant. Anna was the rightful ruler of Arendelle. But that didn't mean she would ever stop being her sister. They'd been through so much as a family. "I'm going to have to talk with Anna and take care of some things. I will be back as soon as I tie up the loose ends. And then I want to find out how I ended up with this life of lies."

Ruby nodded. "Do you want me to go with you?" She asked, wanting to be there for Elsa. It infuriated her that things like this kept happening with her friends. She felt so protective of them and thankful to have them in her life. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have her mother back in her life.

Elsa smiled as she moved over to Ruby and hugged her. "Stay here. You just got your mother back. I promise it won't take me long to take care of this. Besides, I need to talk with Anna. When I get back, I want to get to know my family better." She smiled at Emma and looked over at the others who were there. She wondered who they were.

Emma smiled as she moved and hugged her sister. "We'll be here and we will have another story to share with you." She chuckled.

Elsa nodded. "Thank you." She smiled when Amelia reached out to her. She took her niece in her arms and was hit by the fact this was her family now. "Thank you Amelia." She murmured, giving her back to Emma and caressing Aliana and Alexander's heads gently. She allowed Regina to hug her before she hugged Ingrid and Maleficent and then left.

Anita moved to wrap her arms around Ruby's shoulders. "She's going to be okay." She murmured.

########

Nyx and Lilith sat with everyone there at the diner as Granny closed her restaurant for a private family dinner. They filled in the others about who they were and what they'd just discovered. Granny and Ruby as well as Anita were surprised to learn more about them. Especially Ruby as she learned more about Elsa's legacy. She knew she would be there for her every step of the way. This was where Maleficent came from and this was the other half of Emma and Lily's as well as Elsa's heritage.

Skadi smiled as she also filled them in on more of her side of the family history. She spoke of Ingrid's other siblings and who and what they were.

Anita looked at Emma. "My daughter has informed me that you're interested in helping us to find out more about our family and history. I never really paid much attention to what my mother wanted to share with me. I was angry much of my life and I finally heard her out before you all joined us." She smiled as she turned to look at Ruby. "Her father was the Alpha King of our tribe. But then he disappeared. Never to be seen again. Looks like he met the same fate my father did."

Granny nodded. "My husband disappeared too. I do not know what became of him. Both Anita and Ruby are Royal wolves. I never knew much about my own parents. I was told my parents were both descended from gypsies. My mother did mention once that her mother was hiding a secret about our family lineage. There were rumors that either she or her mother were of Royal descent... a lost princess who had been sent into hiding when supposedly her father was the next in line to be the Alpha King."

Ruby was intrigued by what she was learning about her own family. "I'm getting goosebumps!" She laughed as she rubbed her arms.

Emma chuckled when she heard what Ruby was saying. "Now you see why I'm so fascinated by history. Especially when everything falls into place and starts making better sense." She then remembered when her mother mentioned helping Ruby's grandfather. She turned and looked at Maleficent. "Did Granny's husband ever say anything to you about his family? Maybe there's a clue to where they could have gone." She really wanted to get to the bottom of the mystery of what happened to him.

Granny turned to look at Maleficent, wondering just how much the dragon knew about her husband. She could use more information since her husband refused to talk about his family for some reason.

Maleficent smiled when she saw how the wolves had their attention on her. "Your husband had many names. But one thing that remained true is where your last name came from. It came from his first name." She nodded at Granny. "Your parents were gypsies yes." She moved closer to her and inhaled deeply. "Your grandmother was Royal, your mother was a princess. But they were human. Because of your royal blood, when you were bitten, your bloodline doubled with gypsy blood caused you to be powerful enough to continue the line with Anita who in turn had given the same blood to Ruby. Your husband knew this about you and used it to his advantage. He knew many would want to fight for you to be their mate so he mated with you and protected you from afar, ensuring that your family would be safe. Your husband was the son of the most powerful Alpha King, Lucian. He is over 800 years old. It is said that his father is Zeus himself." Maleficent smiled as she moved over to Anita. "As for Ruby's father…"

Anita smiled, "Adair. That was his name."

Maleficent nodded. "Yes, his identity is shrouded in mystery. He is said to be a legend. But he was also Alpha of his clan, or so he said. But there is clearly more to him. Some say he died, others say he lives with his mother. I'm not sure if he is the one and same, but if he is… his mother is known as the phantom Queen. I will see if I can find out more about that." She promised.

Anita and Ruby shared a look, feeling as if they'd learned more about their family. "Thank you for sharing all this with us. It does help me to get a better understanding of our family." Anita replied.

Skadi nodded as she hugged her. "I will also see what I can find out. I know about Zeus. He does sometimes like to turn into a wolf. I will see f there is any truth to this Lucian if he is in fact Zeus' son."

Granny sighed. "Maybe there is a reason why my husband didn't want to talk about his family. Whatever the reason is… thank you."

Emma smiled as they decided to change the subject for now, talking instead more about what they planned to do, and what they discovered about Malcolm and Felix's involvements with Henry and Jessica. "I now have a listing of names of people who were associated with them and with the black market."

Regina smiled as she moved closer to Emma. "I cannot wait to take care of this with you." She murmured, taking Emma's hand and putting it on her abdomen.

Nyx chuckled knowingly, "And we will as a family." She and Lilith agreed.

Cruella looked at everyone, feeling slightly overwhelmed by everything they'd heard. "This is all very fascinating. I'm starting to think this town and it's people are probably too small for you all."

Ursula laughed softly. "I wonder if any of you will be able to cross that town line."

Nyx chuckled with amusement. "You mean the magical barrier around this place?"

Emma smiled. "I can. So can my sister… hmmm I wonder…"

Maleficent nodded. "I think we probably could now. We did bring Jessica back with us. I'm not sure about the others who live here… especially those Regina brought back from the Enchanted Forest. I suppose we will find out soon enough."

Regina chuckled as a thought came into her head. "Why don't we try and see? It can't hurt to test that theory out. Maybe when Emma and I shared that true love's kiss, it enabled our family to be able to do just that… but then again, some of you may not be able to cross that line."

Henry and Jessica nodded. "Well we were born here so we can. Our siblings probably can too. I doubt the others won't be able to unless they use a magical potion to help them, like grandpa did."

Everyone agreed and some of them decided it was time to stretch their legs and get their bearings around Storybrooke. The Swan-Mills decided it was time to check on Lily and Zelena and the babies before they would go home for the night. Maleficent and Ingrid spent time with Nyx and Lilith as well as Skadi and Anita. Ruby went to see about contacting Elsa and letting her know what she learnt. Henry and Jessica went home and saw Corai and Henry Sr and proceeded to tell them what happened. Things were started no to take a very interesting turn. But best of all, Emma and Regina were more than ready to start hunting down the people responsible for hurting their family.

The moment they returned home with their babies, they took the triplets to the nursery and proceeded to feed them. Regina gasped when Aliana refused the bottle, instead opting to nurse at her breast.

Emma grinned knowingly as she saw what was happening. She loved seeing the look on her wife's face as she finally nursed for the first time. She knew how much this meant to her. Aliana was now bonding even more with her brunette mother and it was something Regina needed. They both lay together, nursing their family.


End file.
